Idiot Blonde and the School Witch
by SuperMangaFan89
Summary: 15 year old Joannie Gordan is perfectly fine as a social outcast. But when young Fai Flourite enters the neighborhood and starts to pestering her, Joannie doesn't know if she can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is mostly about Fai Flourite. I may not do anything on Kurogane, Syaoran, or Sakura. Takes place in modern-day USA. Also, this is the first time, I've ever done a fanfiction. So, please, be nice to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ****Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**** (owned by ****Clamp****), ****High School Musical**** (owned by ****Disney****), Edgar Allen Poe, ****The Tragedy of Macbeth**** (written by William Shakespeare), ****Hamlet**** (written by William Shakespeare), ****Raven's Gate**** (written by Anthony Horowitz), or ****The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**** (written by Robert Louis Stevenson).**

_Get off my property…_

The girl ran and ran, her long black hair trailing behind her.

_She doesn't belong here…_

She knew she was a safe distance from the owner of those words.

_She's not our daughter…_

But somehow, those very words still screamed in her ears.

_She's a freak…_

So she did the only thing she could do.

_A freak…_

She ran.

_Freak._

And she ran.

_Freak!_

And she ran.

_FREAK!!!!!_

She tripped. Moments passed and she still laid there on the ground, shuddering from utter agony. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she sat up and heavily gazed up. The moon was full and shining in the middle of the sky and the stars all winked happily – as if they were completely unaware of the pain a young girl was feeling on Earth. The girl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. It was then that she saw a streak of silver fly across the sky. Her eyes finally poured out tears that had been forced back as she cried out to the Heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Chapter Two is finally here!!!!! Or should I say Chapter One? The last chapter was more of a prologue. Anyway, enjoy. Please review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**** (owned by ****CLAMP****), Edgar Allen Poe, ****The Tragedy of Macbeth**** (written by William Shakespeare), ****Evanescence****, ****Pokémon****, ****Hamlet**** (written by William Shakespeare), ****The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**** (written by Robert Louis Stevenson), or ****Raven's Gate**** (written by Anthony Horowitz).**

Joannie woke up to the sound of the front door opening as well as footsteps. She knew that Amelia always put a security spell on all doors and windows at night, and Amelia would be the only one (besides from Joannie) to counter it. All said, Joannie didn't have to worry.

The teenage girl turned over on her side and glanced at her alarm clock: 1 AM is what it read. _Whoa_, she thought, _Amelia must have had one hell of a drive_. Nearly five hours ago, Amelia went out to pick up a guest they were going to host at her reserve—that is, a reserve for mages. Personally, Joannie didn't see why Amelia had to drive them—the person could have just taken a ride on the bus or train if not drive their own car. _But I guess that's what happens when gas prices skyrocket_, she mused.

At the moment, she heard the footsteps climbing the staircase.

"The bathroom is at the end of this hall," Amelia's voice said when the footsteps had reached the second floor, "and seeing what a long day you've just had, I'm thinking you probably want a nice, hot shower."

Another door creaked open, and this sounded close to Joannie's room.

"This is your room, complete with a dresser, blankets, sheets, etc. Though I'm afraid I left out the mints." Amelia stated jokingly.

A small laugh sounded, not Amelia's laugh, but the clear sound of a young man's voice. "That's quite alright Madame Sage. In fact, you've done more than enough for me, already. Thank you so very, very much!"

"Hey, it's no problem." Amelia replied. "But, please, don't call me, 'Madame Sage.' It makes me feel like an old lady."

_Even though you _are_ an old lady_, Joannie good-naturedly thought. Technically, Amelia Sage wasn't elderly, but neither could she be called young as she was almost fifty years old.

A yawn was heard outside Joannie's door. "Well," Amelia's voice stated, "I'm going to call it a night. If you need anything, just give a holler."

"I will," the young man's voice replied, "and thanks again for everything."

Joannie heard footsteps walk down the stairs and a door nearby closing. After that, all was quiet. She sighed. _I guess I should try to get some more sleep. I mean, I _am_ having a Trig test first thing in the morning_. And after that, she remembered, P.E.

Joannie groaned. She hated P.E., with a passion. Joannie, although could meet the quota for push-ups, was not a very athletic girl. Her instructor, she swore, was a Nazi drill sergeant than anything else. Not to mention, on several occasions, she had to pair up with another student.

Riverside High was far from the stereotypical environment portrayed in High School Musical. However, that did not stop the students from labeling Joannie Gordan as the School Witch. It wasn't that they knew about her having magic (and thank God for that). _It's just that they're a bunch of jerks_, she thought vehemently. Indeed, if they weren't avoiding her like the plague, they were harassing her with names and taunts. There were quite a few times in which Joannie wondered why she didn't just put a hex on these certain people.

"I guess it can't be helped." She murmured in resignation. And with that, she closed her eyes.

Unfortunately for Joannie, sleep would not come. Minutes ticked on to hours. Finally, throwing off the covers, she turned to glance at the clock again: four-fifty eight. Joannie grumbled. "Might as well get up."

She switched on the light to reveal her room. While it was neat and organized, it didn't exactly bring out the joy in the average person; not that Joannie was the average person. The walls were a dark gray-blue and the carpeting was jet black. In the corner was her small bookshelf, the same color as the floor. Besides from her spell books, it held Edgar Allen Poe's works; William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ and _The Tragedy of Macbeth _as well as Robert Louis Stevenson's _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. On her desk and burrow, which were also jet black, were several items which people would not exactly call cheery: a plastic replica of a skull, a small figurine of a gargoyle, a sketch she had drawn of a black widow spider on an intricate web, etc. And on the wall was a small calendar of her favorite music group: _Everlasting Night__1_.

It was this calendar, at which Joannie glanced after grabbing a bunch of clothing from her burrow that made her face drop down so many levels. September 28th, she read. The day that _it_ happened…so many years ago. _I think I'd rather it be a funeral, today_, she thought darkly.

A wave of resentment washed over her as it had done so the many years before. _Calm down, Joannie_, she told herself, _it's no use brooding about it all day. What's been done has been done, and it's been that way for seven years._

But as Joannie went into the shower, she couldn't help but brood. "We love you and will forever love you, Joannie!" her mother had said. Joannie snorted at the memory. _Yeah, right_.

"You'll always be my little girl!" her father had smiled warmly. She clenched her fist. "What a load of _bullshit_!" She hissed as she hit the shower wall.

She forced herself to take several deep breaths. _Forget it_, Joannie thought; _just think about the Trig test today. Sine over cosine is… _

_

* * *

  
_

After the trip last night, Amelia was pretty tired. Nevertheless, she woke herself up at five-thirty in the morning since she still had to manage her bookstore (even mages had day-jobs). _I think I should make an _extra_-strong pot of coffee,_ she thought drowsily. However, when she reached the kitchen downstairs, she was taken by surprise to see her fifteen year old charge fully dressed (in her usual gothic style) and already sipping a mug of the caffeinated drink.

"Am I dreaming?" she blinked. Joannie scowled at her. "Oh, har-har." Came the reply as the young mage sat down at the table.

Amelia resignedly sighed. "I guess not." Still, it was unusual for Joannie to be up this early; Amelia had to fight her sometimes just to get out of bed. As the middle aged woman went over to pour herself a mug, she glanced at her own calendar (one with a farm theme). _September 28__th_, she read. She winced; while Joannie's parents rejecting her was not as traumatic as many other young mages who had been raised in a non-magical families, it was still something not that easy to get over.

Amelia glanced over at her foster daughter. Joannie was hunched over, reading a new book she had borrowed from the library (_Raven's Gate_ by Anthony Horowitz), her expression blank, save for a slight frown that would appear every once in while. Amelia knew better than to think that the teenager was not the slightest bit upset on this bitter anniversary.

"Hey."

Joannie glanced up at her guardian.

"Are you feeling okay?" Amelia asked, concerned.

The girl looked back at her book. "Just dandy." She muttered.

"You sure? Because if you want to talk about it –

"Look, I'm fine, okay?" Joannie almost shouted as her head snapped back at Amelia. She caught herself a second too late. She groaned. "Look, Amelia, I'm sorry. I just feel really, _really _crappy today."

Amelia put an arm around her. "It's all right," she said softly, "but do you want to take the day off from school if you're not feeling so well?"

Joannie shook her head. "Love to, but can't. I've got a major Trig test today and I am _so_ not going to stay after school to make it up."

Amelia sighed. "All right. If you say so."

Silence ensued for a few moments. Then, "I think I'm going to head to school, now." Joannie stated as she packed her book into her black bag (complete with a cute little skull sticker2). Amelia glanced at the clock. "What? But it's not even six o'clock, yet!"

The girl shrugged. "I'll just kill some time at the park."

"Well, aren't you going to say 'hello' to our guest, first?" Amelia asked.

"No." Came the curt reply as Joannie walked out the door. Amelia shook her head in defeat. _Kids these days…_

Just then, another door, upstairs, creaked open. "Madame Sage," the voice of her guest called out, "is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Hon." She called back, "Everything's fine." _And with any luck_, she thought, _things will turn out for the better_.

* * *

It was pleasantly warm that autumn morning. The sky was clear and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. In fact, had it not been September 28th, Joannie probably would not have been in such a glum mood.

It was such a nice day that when she reached the park, she was half tempted to fly across the area (she was especially good at levitation). However, she knew that if anyone who had no knowledge of magic (and there were a lot of them) caught her flying midair, she knew she'd get in trouble, and with not just the witness but also with the Mage Council (dropping what you were doing to erase the witness's memory was always a pain for them). Also, the other half of her mind wasn't really up to flying.

Her eyes caught sight of the playground, just yards away. _A playground…_, she thought, _a playground just like this one…where it happened…_

She had grown up with her parents in Connecticut. There was supposed to be an after school event going on at that day, September 28th, seven years ago. It was to take place in the playground.

The adults talked, joked, and laughed at the corner while the children played and squealed on the swing-set. Joannie was playing with her friends on the grounds when some bullies came over and grabbed her bag.

_"Give it back. _Now_!" she demanded. _

_The leader, Kale Harris, stuck his tongue out at her. "Nuh-uh."_

_"I said, 'Give it back!'" Joannie snarled._

_"C'mon, guys! It's hers so give it back!" a small redhead named Danielle Kierson exclaimed. Several other little voices echoed Danielle's cry in Joannie's defense._

_Kale smirked. "You want it back so badly, Princess?"_

_"You bet I do, Stupid."_

_Kale and his cronies exchanged mischievous glances, then in a blink of an eye, he unzipped Joannie's bag and spilled its contents on the ground._

_"Here's your bag, Princess!" He called out as he threw it at her feet. "The rest is ours!"_

_Then he and his cronies started to kick her things around, kicking and ripping the pages of her books, dirtying her drawings, breaking her pencils and crayons. Joannie felt hot with anger. She screamed at the boys. "I HATE YOU!!!"_

_At the same moment she shouted those words, several things happened at once. First off, the sand nearby sprang out of the ground like a geyser. Then the wind whirled around the boys, whose now terrified faces were being pelted by sand and rocks. Then the leader, Kale Harris, was lifted off the ground and flung across the field. He landed on his back several yards from where Joannie stood. _

_The children all started screaming and ran. Even Joannie's friends stared at her in terror and scampered off. _

_"RUN!"_

_"SHE'S A MONSTER!"_

_"WITCH!"_

_That last part was yelled out by Kale who had seemed to recover from his fall and quickly ran in the opposite direction. Joannie stood there, dazed, as if she was in some sort of bad dream. She turned to look at the parents and teachers—they were all staring at her with hostility and horror. As quickly, as they could, they gathered up the children and ran off, looking back to see if Joannie the "Monster" was chasing after them. She just stood there. She glanced at her own parents with a silent plea in her eyes. They glanced back with shock and utter revulsion. Then they both shook their heads at her and sauntered away. _

The present Joannie shuddered at the memory. Amelia had told her that nobody had gotten seriously hurt, including Kale Harris. Everyone except her parents had their memories erased. _Her parents…_

_Aw, c'mon Joannie_, she chided herself, _they don't want to remember you. So why bother thinking about _them_?!_

1 This is a fictional band. I made it a spin-off of Evanescence.

2 Think of anime cute. I was thinking of one of those Pokémon from said anime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:** So we finally get to look at Joannie's school life. But who is Amelia's guest? Hmmm, a mystery…**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**** (owned by ****CLAMP****) or ****America's Next Top Model**** (owned by Tyra Banks).**

Almost an hour-and-a-half later, Joannie sat at the back of her Trigonometry class. Almost all of her classmates, who seated away from her, were there. A couple of senior girls giggled as they discussed about the upcoming Senior Semi. Another group huddled together and talked excitedly about last night's episode of _America's Next Top Model_. The rest, as far Joannie could see, were either cramming for the test or were hastily trying to complete their homework for another class.

The ever-so-long announcements came on. The teacher, Mrs. Lane, gave some sharp words to a few loud students and gave some irritable looks to those who rushed right in, exclaiming, "Sorry I'm late!"

When everybody stood up to recite the Pledge of Allegiance, Joannie thought to herself, _Well, besides from it being September 28__th__, this is just going to be like any other day._

"All right, everyone!" Mrs. Lane called out to her class. "I'm going to take attendance now."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Mrs. Lane replied, although looking mildly annoyed.

The door opened and with a step into the classroom came a tall, skinny blonde boy. Almost immediately, the students (mostly the girls) giggled and whispered excitedly amongst themselves.

"He's so cute!" a girl named Maura Woods squeaked. Joannie snorted disgustedly at their swooning. _Please_, she thought, _he's just another boy, just as stupid as the rest _(A/N: No offense to any boy reading this).

The boy smiled sheepishly at the class and the teacher. "I'm sorry, but is this Trigonometry CP?" he peered at the sheet of paper in his hand.

Mrs. Lane nodded. "Yes, it is. You must be the new transfer student, I take it. Mr. Fai Flourite?" she said as she peered at her own piece of paper.

The boy's smile widened. "That I am, Madam." He bowed gallantly at her.

Joannie stared at him like he was nuts. _Talk about sucking up._

"Well, Mr. Flourite," Mrs. Lane said, her face slightly blushed, "I'm just about to take attendance now, so why doesn't everyone introduce themselves."

"All right!" Fai turned to the rest of the class, arms stretched out, and declared. "Hello! My name is Fai Flourite."

"So we've heard." Joannie muttered. God, was this kid going to be obnoxious for the rest of the semester?

"I love the color blue," he continued, "kitties, and anything sweet!"

The classroom noise level went down several notches as nearly everyone in the room thought more or less the same thing: _Is he gay?_

"But most of all," he said, "I love the fact that I get to go to school and make new friends!" He smiled brightly at his new classmates and, almost at once, the girls started giggling again. It seemed that they didn't care if he was gay or not: he was just _sooo_ cute!

"That's a very nice introduction, Mr. Flourite," Mrs. Lane spoke up, "but let's allow everyone else a chance."

The introductions went by rows. Some of the girls just shyly murmured their names. Others went as far to tell him their hobbies and blood types. Many of the guys, who were more than just a little peeved at having their thunder stolen, only grunted their names and gave him death glares. Then finally, Fai's blue eyes turned to a young girl with short black hair at the back corner of the class.

"Joannie Gordan." She said as she half-heartedly raised her hand. She thought he would leave it at that. Unfortunately, no.

"And…" he looked at her expectantly.

"And what?"

"What's your favorite color?" Fai finished with a brilliant smile.

Joannie stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

"Well, what is it?" he persisted like a puppy begging for treats.

Joannie raised her arms up to display her jacket in case he was so incredibly blind he couldn't see. "I'm _wearing_ it." That was true; everything she wore that day was black. Black jeans with her black heavy metal boots and a black leather jacket over her black T-shirt.

"All right, Mr. Flourite," Mrs. Lane interrupted, her voice a little strained, "I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat. It can be anywhere you like."

"Very well." Fai gave his new teacher another bow, then went off to choose a seat. Several of the students, suffice to say, girls, looked around to see if there was a spare desk next to them. Many of their faces fell with disappointment as he passed them. Everyone, however, became shocked when Mr. Fai Flourite made himself comfortable at a desk near the infamous "School Witch," Joannie Gordan.

"Is that guy insane?!" a boy named Matthew Parker cried out.

Joannie was too surprised to feel angry toward Parker. In all her history of living in Riverside, Massachusetts, no one had ever, _ever_, decided to sit next her. And looked _happy_ about it, too! _Whoa_, she thought, _would it be impossible for him to stop smiling?!_

"All right, class!" Mrs. Lane's voice rang out in the room. "I'm going to hand out the test. Mr. Flourite, since you're new here, I'm just going to give you a cumulative review of the past two chapters. Anyone who is finished with their test before the end of class, I'll put up an assignment on the board for you to work on. You may work in groups only if everyone has completed the test."

The tests were handed out, students scratched their pencils on paper, and within five minutes on concentrating on the problems, Joannie forgot about the new addition to the class.

She had already handed in her completed test when Mrs. Lane called out to the class, "You may work in groups, now, if you'd like."

Screeches on the floor sounded as students moved desks and chairs to those of their friends. Joannie knew from past experience that nobody would ask to group up with her, and that didn't bother her in the slightest. She fixed her attention on problem number twelve when someone whispered, "Joannie?"

She turned to see the blonde gazing at her, intently.

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Yeah?"

Fai smiled sweetly at her. "Do you want to group up with me?"

Joannie stared at him. "_What_?"

"Group up with me!" he trilled. "To combat such puzzling problems, be rewarded by a brilliant, golden score –

"I heard you the first time, and no."

Fai stopped and looked at her with gigantic puppy eyes. "No? What do you mean 'no'?" he said in a whiny voice.

Joannie felt a vein throbbing. "Meaning 'I'm not interested.'" Was she not clear the first time?

"But why?" he pouted. He gestured his hand at the rest of the class. "Everyone else is grouped up, and they all look like they're having fun."

"Yeah? Then why don't you go be with everyone else?" she snapped as she turned her attention once more to the problem. "Considering the entrance you just made, I don't doubt they'll let you in to their little cliques."

"Cliques? What are cliques?"

Joannie felt like smacking herself on the forehead at that very moment. She turned to see Fai, looking at her curiously.

"Please, tell me you're joking." She said through gritted teeth.

"No. What are cliques?" he repeated the question.

Joannie snarled, mentally trying to reign in her anger. "Cliques," she replied, trying to be patient (or at least sound it), "are when you have your own little circle of friends, you all wear your own little thing and do your own little thing, and nobody else is allowed in. _Those_," she said with finality, "are cliques."

"Oooh." Fai nodded in understanding. Joannie was just about to turn again to her problem, when Fai asked, "So, what clique are you in?"

Joannie growled. "What do you think? I'm a nobody."

"Nobodies," Fai repeated thoughtfully, "that's an odd name for a clique."

"No, you moron!" Joannie hissed at him. "It means I don't belong in any clique! Get that through your thick skull, already!"

"You don't belong in a clique?"

"I just said!" Joannie almost yelled out.

Fai smiled widely. Then he put his arm around Joannie's shoulder and gave it a huge squeeze. "Then why don't _we_ become a clique!"

"_Huh_?!"

"Yes! Let's start a clique together! You and I!" he declared. "Of course, we'll need a name…"

"You _are_ insane." She muttered as she tried to squirm from his grasp.

"Now, now! You shouldn't say such mean things to your clique buddy!"

Joannie groaned as she turned to the clock. _Twenty minutes. I can last twenty minutes_, she told herself.

"I know! We should call it the Kitty Clique!"

_Twenty _long_ minutes…_

Never before had Joannie been so glad to get out of her Trig class. As soon as the bell rang, Joannie gathered up her bag and books and practically ran out of the classroom. She only stopped at her locker for a moment to take out her gym shoes. Then, "Oooh, Joannie!"

She spun around to see the very idiot blonde (A/N: No offense to all the blondes out there) she did not want to see. She glared at him. "What are you, a stalker?"

"Stalker?" Fai exclaimed, looking hurt. "I wasn't stalking! I was merely…following."

Joannie snorted. "Whatever." She started to walk off.

"But, Joannie!"

"_What_?!" she shouted as she turned once more to him.

"I don't know where my next class is!" he whimpered as he pointed to his schedule.

"So?" she said coldly.

"So, I was wondering if you could show me where it is." Fai replied.

"No." Joannie turned her back to him.

"But then I'll be late!"

"Not my problem."

"But Joannie –

"Look!" She spun around to face him. "I need to get to my P.E. class, and I am _not_ getting reamed by my instructor for being late."

"Please, Joannie?" Fai was starting to make a scene now as he bounced up and down in the hallway. "Please, please, please, pretty please –

"All right! All right, already!" she grabbed his schedule from his hand. "I'll tell you where you need to go, but after that, will you promise to leave me alone?"

Fai dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "On my honor!"

_Honor my ass_, she thought. Nevertheless, she glanced at the schedule – and nearly screamed at what she saw:

First Period: Trigonometry CP, Classroom: 223

Second Period: Physical Education, Classroom: Gym

Third Period: English 2 Honors, Classroom: 216

Fourth Period: US History 1 CP, Classroom: 304

_What the hell?! He has the same classes that I have!_

Fai smiled pleasantly at her. "So where to, now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: **So, Joannie is doomed to have Fai as her classmate in every single one of her classes. Let's see how she's holding up right now. Please review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**** (owned by CLAMP).**

"I have never tried anything like _this_ before." Fai cheerfully said. He took another bite out of his pepperoni pizza. "It's delicious!"

_It's Hell_. Joannie groaned. _God has sentenced me to Hell. Somewhere up there, He's laughing His head off and eating popcorn as He's watching me put up with this _idiot_!_

P.E. had been a total nightmare for her. As soon as everyone was dressed in their gym clothes and Fai Flourite had been introduced to the whole class (more swooning from the other girls), Coach Brown had announced the lesson to be rock climbing. Joannie hated rock climbing as that meant she had to pair up with somebody. As if that wasn't bad enough, Coach Brown had paired her up with Fai.

Immediately, Joannie had confronted the Coach. "Can I pair up with someone else?" _Someone less annoying...._

Her teacher, however, being the Nazi drill sergeant she was, had stated, "No. Either deal with it, Gordan, or fail the class."

So, it was that five minutes later, Joannie had found herself being spotted by her least favorite person (but not before she had threatened to rip his head off if he tried anything). Actually, Fai hadn't done anything fresh to her. Joannie soon wished he did so that she'd have an excuse to kill him. Instead, he was singing the most retarded songs Joannie had ever heard in her life. Then he was talking to her about what they should do for the Kitty Clique. This one-sided conversation was so loud that by the end of the class, several of her classmates had started meowing at her and asking where she and Fai kept all their catnip.

Now, during lunch, Fai was chattering away about the cafeteria food before him while Joannie was trying (unsuccessfully) to lose herself in her book.

Fai nibbled at a bit of the limp broccoli before he made a face. "Joannie, what is this? It tastes sour. Is it supposed to taste this way? Joannie? Joannie, are you listening to me?"

_Oh, God_, she mentally cried out, _strike me down with a bolt of lightening or something. I can't take much more of this!_

The school bell rang, trumpeting the students' release for the day. It was echoed by doors banging open, the roar of students chattering and laughing, and the slamming of locker doors. The students poured out of the school and onto the sidewalks without looking back at their daily prison. One student did. As soon as Joannie Gordan was what she assumed a safe distance from the building, she glanced back as if to check if anyone was following her. After a while, she sighed heavily from relief.

_Whoa_, she thought, _that had to be the most painful day of school in my life!_

Joannie started to walk home, shaking her head. _I'm not sure if I can last the whole semester like this. Oh, well_, she shrugged. _At least at home, I won't have to deal with that idiot blonde –_

"Joannie! There you are!"

Joannie cried out in frustration as she spun to see Fai running up to her.

"_What is with you?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!_"

Fai chuckled, seemingly oblivious to the raging volcano before him. "Well, that's a little problematic as we're in the same classes."

Snarling, she stomped off, hoping in vain that he'd just wise up and get lost. Instead, she heard Fai skipping along behind her and singing another one of his stupid songs:

"Grumpy-pants!

Grumpy-pants!

Someone is a Grumpy-pants!"

"Would you just _shut up_?!"

"I would if could, but alas, I cannot." Fai remarked in a mock-sad tone. He was still skipping.

Joannie grumbled as she strode angrily down the sidewalk. She was seriously considering using her magic on this guy. Honestly, right now, she didn't care if the Mage Council got angry with her (they always looked like they hated her anyway, even when she didn't anything wrong). She didn't care if he called her a "witch" and treated her like a freak. _I wonder if there's actually a spell that can land a house on your enemy_, she thought darkly. _Maybe I can turn him into a toad. Or teleport him to an island full of cannibals._

When she finally reached Amelia's two story house, she found that to her dismay that he was still with her. He stood there, smiling, looking at her expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded with her hand on the door-handle.

"Me?" he said innocently. "I suppose I'm waiting to go in."

Joannie scowled as she tightened her grip on the handle. "Not a chance."

"But Joannie –

Joannie, who had always hated her label as the School Witch, now found a particular good use for it. Growling as menacingly as she could (which wasn't hard to do at the moment), she said in a low voice, "You do not want to make me angry. I can easily curse you so that the rest of your life will be a living hell."

She had expected many reactions from Fai; suddenly being afraid and running in the opposite direction was the one she had hoped for. So, she was taken by surprise of what came next.

"I think it's a bit late for that," Fai said quietly, "I'm already cursed." Then he smiled at her, and for a split second, Joannie could have sworn she saw sadness in those blue eyes of his.

"Hey, kids!" Joannie turned to see Amelia striding towards them, beaming.

"Thank God," Joannie cried out in relief, "Amelia."

Her guardian chuckled as she looked over at the two teenagers. "It's good to see you, Joannie," she glanced over at the blonde, "Fai."

Joannie blinked. Wait, what?

Fai did another one of his bows at Amelia. "Likewise, Madame Sage."

Joannie did a double-take. Wait a minute…_Madame Sage_?!

"He's our _guest_?!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the blonde.

"Of course!" Both Fai and Amelia chorused, both smiling like fools.

Joannie threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Why didn't you tell me this _sooner_?!"

"I _was_ going to introduce you two this morning," Amelia replied, a little indignant. "But you just went out the door."

"And I wanted it to be a surprise." Fai put in. He grinned at her. "Did it work?"

The teenage girl grumbled. _Don't say a word._ She told herself._ Don't do anything that'll give them _satisfaction_._

"Oh and Joannie," Amelia said, "he's also going to be living with us from now on."

"WHAT???!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: Last time on "Idiot Blonde and the School Witch," we found out that not only is Fai a guest as Amelia's reserve, but will also be living with her and Joannie. Dun-dun-DUUUUNNNN!!!! Please review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**** (owned by ****CLAMP****) or Dave Barry's works.**

"Hyuuu…I did not know French teachers could so mean." Fai remarked after reading a segment of Dave Barry's essay.

As soon as everyone was inside, Amelia had asked him if he had any homework. When he had said yes, Amelia had said that if he needed any help, he should go to Joannie.

"What? No!" Joannie had protested.

"Yes." Amelia had replied, with a warning glance at the teenage girl.

So, it was that nearly an hour later, Joannie found herself at the kitchen table helping Fai with the English homework. Joannie was trying to concentrate on the response she was writing when Fai asked, "Joannie, what's a cesarean section?"

She slammed her notebook shut before standing up and walking toward the basement door. "Joannie?" Fai called out to her.

"Ladies' thing." She hissed without looking back. It took her a moment as she was climbing down the stairs to realize what she had just said. "Just great," she muttered to herself, "that moron is not going to let me live that one down. I just know it!"

She walked over to Amelia's small library, which consisted of some very old spell-books, documents of past mages, and texts on ailments and cures. There in the corner, Amelia sat at a desk looking over some history book. Joannie curtly knocked on the bookshelf nearby. Amelia looked over. "Hello, Joannie. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, there is." Joannie jerked her thumb up the stairs. "Get him out of here."

Amelia sighed. "Joannie, listen –

"No, _you_ listen. I have already seen more than I want to of him in my lifetime! Did you know that he's in every single one of my classes?! Trig class was not even over and already I felt like jumping off the tallest building in the world!"

"Joannie –

"Honestly, Amelia, why is he here? Can't some other poor schmuck deal with him?"

"He's here because he has no place else to go, Joannie."

Joannie stared incredulously at her guardian. Amelia, who had found her opportunity, spoke up. "Look, Fai has been having some…family issues back at home. And you know as well as I that the Mage Council will not allow a juvenile mage to live alone without a parent or guardian. He needed a place to stay, and I offered."

"But he's driving me _insane_, Amelia!"

"And you're just going to have live with it."

Joannie cried out in agitation. "How the hell am I supposed live with _him_?!"

Amelia sighed once more. "Please, Joannie, just try to be patient with him."

"Easier said then done." The young girl muttered as she walked back upstairs.

"Mmmm." Fai chewed the sauced noodles. "This is very good!" he said. "What do you call this dish?"

"Clams and linguini." Amelia replied.

"It's delicious!" Fai exclaimed. "You must teach me how to make it."

Amelia laughed. "Well, it's an easy dish to make, but all right. I take it you like to cook?"

"Oh, I love to cook!" Fai proclaimed. "Although, I love to bake most of all because in the end, I get to eat something sweet!" He turned to Joannie. "Do you like to bake?"

"No." Joannie grunted. She decided to pay more attention to her food than to the idiot blonde.

"Oh, don't worry about Joannie." Amelia told him. "If you want to know, she's burned more cookies and brownies than I can count."

"Amelia!"

"Well, it's true, dear. One time, she put nearly half the kitchen on fire.1" The middle aged woman smirked. Joannie growled. Great. Just great. Amelia, the one person she trusted, was now siding against her with the biggest idiot of all time.

"By the way, Joannie, did you get a chance to practice that repair spell I showed you last week?" Her guardian asked.

The girl sighed. "Only a little. I'm still having trouble with electronics."

Amelia nodded. "All right. You and I will work on it this weekend."

"What about him?" Joannie pointed at Fai. The blonde cocked his head at her. "What about me?"

"Aren't you a mage, too?" Joannie said. Fai nodded. "Yes. Yes I am. But I've decided not to use my magic, now."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, that's a little secret that I'm keeping." Fai smiled mysteriously.

Amelia sighed as Joannie gave her a look that she knew all too well meant, "Tell me again why we can't just kick him out."

Joannie had just gotten out of the bathroom and was about to go into her room when Fai came upstairs. She glared at him. He only smiled in return as he glanced at the door behind her. "Oh, so is that your room?"

Joannie was by this time really pissed off. She narrowed her eyes at him (you could almost see flames coming out of them) and snarled menacingly, "Go in there, _and I'll give you a one-way-ticket to the bottom of a lake!_"

"Don't worry," Fai grinned at her, "I'm not such a naughty boy."

"Sweet dreams!" he said as he went into his own room. "I'll see you in the morning!"

Joannie groaned at that last part. "Good grief. Now, _that's_ definitely going to give me nightmares."

_Joannie sat there in the sand, too shocked to say anything. Words echoed inside her head._

_"RUN!"_

_"SHE'S A MONSTER!"_

_"WITCH!!"_

_Then images appeared; sand erupting out of the ground, Kale Harris being flung across the field, the looks of terror everyone gave her. Everyone! Kale Harris, her best friends, her mom, her dad…Mom and Dad…_

_The eight-year-old girl shuddered from pain and remorse. For a long time now, she knew she had a power that no one else had. At first, she had been really excited about it, but at the same time, she was also afraid. What would everyone think if they knew what she could do? What would Mom and Dad think? Would they hate her for it? _

_She covered her face in her hands. "Mom…Dad…" _

_"Hey."_

_Joannie looked up to see a pleasantly plump woman with long brown hair and glasses smiling gently at her. "Are you okay?"_

_Joannie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her. "Wh-who're you?"_

_"I'm Amelia Sage." The woman knelt down beside the little girl. "And I'm just like you."_

_Joannie's lip trembled slightly. "W-what do you mean?"_

_Amelia picked up a small rock from the ground and showed it to Joannie on the palm of her hand. Then the rock gently lifted itself up. It twirled slowly in midair before gently falling back onto human skin. Amelia smiled at the wide-eyed girl. "See? I have abilities just like yours –_

_"I didn't do it on purpose!"_

_The woman say anything at Joannie's sudden outburst. Instead, she listened patiently as the girl ranted on._

_"What I just did – I didn't – I mean I just got angry, and – and—_

_The girl stuttered for a moment before hanging her head down in shame. She felt Amelia's warm arms wrap around her shoulders reassuringly. "Sshh, sshh," the woman whispered, "it's okay. It's okay."_

_"What now?" Joannie moaned. "What am I going to do now?"_

_"Well," Amelia said, "now, I think we should go to your parents."_

_"No," Joannie shook her head, "no, no, no. They hate me now!"_

_"Sweetheart, we have to talk to you parents –_

_"But what'll they do when they see me?! What'll happen?!"_

_"Honey, look at me."_

_Joannie slowly turned her head toward the woman's, grey eyes gazing up to green. "I don't know what will happen. But no matter what, I promise I'll keep you safe."_

_Thirty minutes later, Joannie clung herself onto Amelia as she stared fearfully at her own house. Amelia gave her little hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay."_

_It wasn't okay. Amelia knocked on the door a couple times. A few seconds later, a nervous looking woman appeared – Joannie's mother. She peered at Amelia, then turned her glance toward Joannie – she looked at her own daughter as one might look at a dog with rabies. _

_"Mrs. Gordan," Amelia said in a calm voice, "I'm here to talk about your daughter –_

_"Michael!" Mrs. Gordan shrieked as she retreated to the confines of her house. "Michael! She's here! She came back!"_

_"Mommy…" Joannie's voice quivered. Amelia put an arm protectively around her. _

_At that moment, a man came. Joannie shrank back. She had seen her father angry before, but never, _never_, like this. Mr. Gordan glared at Joannie with disgust. "What are _you_ doing here?" Contempt etched his voice. _

_"Mr. Gordan…" Amelia began. He ignored the woman, and continued to gaze at his daughter as if she was some unwanted pest. "You don't belong here. Get off my property!" He spat at her. _

_Joannie flinched from the saliva, but most of all of from her father's dagger-edged words. Amelia seemed to have finally lost her patience. "Mr. Gordan," she snapped, "as shocked as I'm sure you are, that gives you _no right_ to say something like that to your little girl!"_

_"My little girl? _My_ little girl?!" He slammed his hand against the doorframe. Joannie jumped but Amelia just glared at him. "She's not mine." He said scornfully. "She doesn't belong here."_

_"Daddy…" _

_"She's your daughter for God's sake!" Amelia protested._

_"Daughter? Peh!" Mr. Gordan snorted. "She's not my daughter."_

_"Daddy…please…"_

_"You wanna know what she is?" he turned his cold, hard gaze once more at Joannie. "She's a _freak_, that's what!"_

_Joannie flinched. Then she ran off into the woods, paying no attention to Amelia as the woman called out her name. She didn't hear it; all she heard was that one word her father had said._

Freak…

_She ran._

Freak.

_And ran._

Freak!

_And ran._

FREAK!!!!!

_She tripped. She laid there on the ground for God knows how long. Finally, she looked up. Night had fallen a while ago. The moon was out and full and the stars were all twinkling happily. _Freak_…This time she heard not just her father saying it but her mother as well…_freak_…Kale Harris…_freak_…her teachers…_freak_…her best friends…_freak_…everyone..._

_Joannie gave a muffled cry of agony. It was then she saw something fly across the sky…a shooting star…_

_Salty, bitter tears poured out of her eyes as she cried out, "Please! I wanna friend! I just want somebody to love me!"_

1 Since then, Amelia has hardly let Joannie cook.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: Yay!! (Loads of really happy and loud music in the background) Chapter 6 is finally here. Last time on Idiot Blonde and the School Witch, Joannie got upset because it turns out that Fai will be living with her and Amelia. Plus, Joannie had a nightmare which reveals a very important part of her past. Now, it's a new day. Let's see what's in store for Fai and Joannie! (Evil laughter in the background)**

**Joannie****: (glaring at moi, the author) …I hate you…**

**Author's Note****: Please, review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It's owned by ****CLAMP****. I also do NOT own ****The Crucible**** (written by Arthur Miller).**

Knocking. That's what woke Joannie up in the morning. Someone knocking on her door. She glanced groggily at her alarm clock and grumbled. _You have _got_ to be kidding me…this early in the morning, Amelia?_

The knocking persisted. "Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" she snapped at the door. "God," she said as she opened it, "you don't have to be so—

The sentence trailed off as she saw not Amelia at her door, but a certain skinny blonde boy in a kitchen apron1 smiling at her.

"Good morning, Joannie Grumpy-pants!" Fai beamed at her. "Breakfast is served, the sun is almost up, and –

SLAM!!

Joannie had shut the door in his face. "That's right," she muttered, "_Blondie_'s living with us, now." She at once collapsed face first onto her bed and would have gone back to sleep had the knocking not come back.

"Joannie!" Fai's voice called out from the other side of the door. "Joannie, wake up!"

"Go away!" she snarled back. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Indeed, I do!" Fai's voice sang out. "It's morning!" Joannie slapped her hand onto her face. _She shouldn't have asked_. "And you can't make it through the day without a scrumptious morning breakfast! And it would be so very rude if that very scrumptious breakfast I made goes to waste."

"Like I care."

"Very well, then!" His declared. "You leave me with no choice!"

Joannie quirked an eyebrow at the door. "Huh?"

As an answer, the knocking continued, this time more fervently than before. After five minutes of hoping in vain that the idiot blonde would just call it quits, she finally got up and swung open the door.

"Yay!" Fai cheered. "Joannie Grumpy-pants is up at last!"

Joannie looked ready to bite his head off. "Let's go!" Fai said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. "Or the pancakes will get cold."

The pancakes, which Fai had made, were actually pretty good. But after the rude awakening, Joannie was not about to tell him that. In fact, she didn't feel like speaking one word to him. That seemed to be all right by Fai as he started yapping away about another "exciting" school day, about what the cafeteria might serve them, and about their Kitty Clique. Joannie's patience was already running dangerously thin when Amelia said, "Wow, Joannie, I didn't know you liked kitties so much."

`"I _don't_!" Joannie cried out, breaking her silence.

The walk to school was hardly any better as Fai wondered out loud what the motto for their Kitty Clique should be.

"We are not in the _Kitty Clique_!" she growled at him.

"Should it be the Grumpy-pants Clique, then?" Fai suggested thoughtfully.

In response, Joannie cried out to the Heavens, exasperated. He was _hopeless_!

"All right, everyone. Turn to page one-ninety-three, please."

The rustle of pages sounded as the students obeyed their teacher. For Joannie, she had to make sure she didn't rip the pages out of her text-book. To her left, she heard Fai do the same thing. _God_, she thought vehemently, _I have never hated a boy this much before in my life! _Well, that was a slight exaggeration. There were several other boys she couldn't stand (suffice to say, Kale Harris had been on that list). But whenever people are angry or frustrated, they tend to make a mountain out of mole hill. This certainly was the case for Joannie.

It had been nails down a chalkboard that day. During the last half-hour of Trig class, the kids were to start another assignment. Fai, of course, had insisted that he and Joannie pair up together, despite her response as a flat-out "No." The half-hour was spent with Fai dubbing her several names including (but not limited to) "Grumpy-pants," "Grumpy-kitty," and "Sour Puss."

P.E. was a basketball game, and whenever Fai was on the sidelines and Joannie on the court, Fai would be chanting out loud:

"Go and teach them Sour Puss!

Make that goal, oh Sour Puss!"2

The meowing which Joannie had received yesterday seemed to have intensified today. In fact, the torment her classmates gave her continued into lunch. During English class, when everybody was silently reading Arthur Miller's _The Crucible_, Fai had casually passed her a sketch he had done, which depicted a very, _very_ angry cat in gothic demeanor.

Currently, Joannie gripped her pencil very tightly. _I swear, if I get another crack joke out of him…_

"Um, Joannie," whispered Fai's all-too-familiar voice, "what page are we on, again?"

Joannie's pencil broke under her deathly grip; she had snapped.

"_Shut. The Fuck. UP_!" she screamed at him.

The silence that ensued made Joannie painfully aware that all eyes were upon her. _Oh, God…_

"Miss Gordan!" Came the sharp tone of Mrs. James. "After-school detention."

"But…" Joannie started to protest, then quickly shut her mouth. She knew it was pointless. After giving Fai a most hateful glare, she hung her head in defeat. "Yes, ma'am."

The bell rang and Joannie got up with hardly a glance at Fai. "Can I go to the bathroom, first?" she asked Mrs. James.

The teacher nodded curtly. "Make it quick."

As soon as Joannie was out of the room, Fai, feeling more than a bit guilty, went over to Mrs. James himself. "Pardon me, ma'am?"

The teacher gazed at him. "Yes, Mr. Flourite?"

Fai took a deep breath, then, "About Joannie, I don't think she deserves the detention."

Mrs. James gave him a curious look. "Why do you say that?"

He nervously chuckled before saying, "I've been teasing her, a lot lately. So, I suppose when I talked to her today during class, it was a bit too much for her to handle."

"That may be, Mr. Flourite," Mrs. James said, "but she still has to learn to control her temper."

Fai nodded. "Then at least let me have a detention as well. If Joannie's to be punished, then I should be, too."

"Oh no, you don't!"

Fai and Mrs. James turned to see a very, very furious Joannie Gordan glaring at them.

Joannie had just returned from the bathroom when she saw the idiot blonde talking to Mrs. James.

"…let me have a detention as well…"

That just about did it. _It's bad enough that I have to put up with him at home and in class_, she thought viciously, _but now he's trying to follow me in detention, too?!_

"Oh no, you don't!" she snarled at him.

Fai had barely turned around when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Joannie shouted.

"Well, I –

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Joannie –

"I'm already stuck in detention because of you! God! Are you trying to make my life a _living hell_?!"

"Of course not! I'm your friend –

"Friend?!" Joannie snorted. "You are not my friend, and you'll _never_ be my friend! Don't you get it, you _thickhead_?! I don't want you around! _I hate your guts_!!"

"Miss Gordan!" Mrs. James snapped. "I would advise you to head down to Detention Hall right now."

After a few more seconds of glaring at Fai, Joannie muttered another "Yes, ma'am," and strode off in the opposite direction, passing Miss Barnes, the guidance counselor, along the way.

**Author's Note****: Wow! That was harsh, Joannie!**

**Joannie****: (angry) You're the one who made this damn fanfic!**

**Author****: Oh. Right.**

**Fai****: (faking tears as he's blowing his nose into a handkerchief) Such cruel words! Poor me!**

**Author****: (gives Fai a sympathetic hug) Awww…don't cry, honey! Joannie, apologize.**

**Joannie****: But you're the one—**

**Author****: Don't ruin the moment.**

**Joannie****: (angrily mutters under her breath as she exits)**

**Author's Note****: Anyway, to all my readers, you're probably wondering who Miss Barnes is and what she has to do with the story. Don't worry. She shows up in the later chapters. Thank you for reading!**

1 Picture it blue and with the Cat's Eye sign on it

2 At this point, Joannie was very tempted to just throw the ball at his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****: Here is Part Seven. I'm sorry that this part is very short. But don't worry, I'll update Part Eight very soon. Last time, on ****Idiot Blonde and the School Witch****, Joannie finally snapped and rejected Fai's hand for friendship.**

**Fai****: (fake-crying)Oooh, boo-hoo!**

**Author****: (gives Fai a comforting hug) There, there, Fai. Here. (offers a tissue box) Have another tissue.**

**Joannie****: (rolls her eyes in disgust) …Pathetic…**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It's owned by ****CLAMP****. **

Miss Barnes stared at Joannie as the latter stomped off1. She had never before seen the teenage girl make an outburst like that. True, the guidance counselor usually got the feeling that Joannie was very angry. But never, _ever_, had the young girl taken her feelings out on another in school.

Miss Barnes then turned to look at the new transfer student. His constant smile, which she had seen him wear these past two days, was gone. His blue eyes followed Joannie with sorrow.

"Fai," the guidance counselor whispered, "are you okay?"

Fai looked up at her and quickly grinned. "Oh, of course I am. See?" He pointed at his very plastic smile. "No worries at all."

The guidance counselor just looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh, dear," Fai exclaimed all of a sudden, "look at the time! I must be going." His plastic smile stretched as he gazed up at her. "Have a nice day!"

Without another word, he turned and walked away. Miss Barnes sighed heavily. Then with a determined glint in her eye, she strode down toward Detention Hall. Joannie, she felt, needed a talking to…

* * *

For about ten minutes, sixteen-year-old Fai Flourite stood outside, staring up at the school. Then, shaking his head sadly, he turned and walked away. By compulsion, he still wore his smile – a pretty cover-up for his inner emotional storm.

_"You'll never be my friend!" _

Fai winced before his grin came back up, involuntarily. He remembered when Amelia Sage had told him that he would be going to the same high school as her foster daughter. He couldn't help but wonder what this Joannie Gordan was like. When he had finally met her the other day and got a taste of her short temper, he had found himself enjoying the sight of her getting so riled up. Fai thought it was funny how she could be so easily mad over the silliest things, and he soon found himself counting the number of death glares she gave him.

_"I hate your guts!!"_

He grimaced at the memory as he walked down the street. He felt his heart grow heavier over every word she had said to him.

_"You are not my friend…I don't want you around!"_

_Oh, come on, now_, Fai chided himself. _You're not supposed to get close to anyone, remember? It's better if you didn't associate yourself with Joannie. Better for yourself…and for her._

Screaming and wailing woke him from his reverie. He gazed ahead and saw black smoke rising up from among the building roofs. Fai found himself running toward it, and he didn't stop running until he saw the source.

A house was completely ablaze. The inferno roared as it greedily licked at the frames of the building. Fai saw men in black helmets and yellow jackets try to hose it down, only to be lashed out angrily by the flames.

"ANNA!!"

Fai started as he turned to see a woman in hysterics screaming. Several of the jacketed men had to hold her back as she was trying to run toward the burning building.

"Ma'am, please, stay here…"

"MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE!! ANNA!! ANNA!!!!!!" she cried out to the burning house.

"Ma'am, we are doing everything we can to get your daughter back!"

Fai squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear anymore. Without another thought, he dropped his bag to the ground—and charged right toward the blazing building.

"Hey! Kid!"

"What d'ya think you're doing?!"

"Stop right there!"

He heard the men chase after him. But he didn't stop, not until he was in middle of the raging inferno and smothering smoke.

* * *

**Author****'s Note: Again, I'm sorry that this part was very short. I'll update the next one very soon.**

1. See? I told you Miss Barnes would have a part in this fanfic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's**** Note****: Da, da-da daaaahhh!!!! ****Here you are, my dear Readers! Part Eight is here, although I'm not sure if it turned out well. Previously on ****Idiot Blonde and the School Witch****, Fai charged into a burning building to save a little girl. How is he holding up?**

**Fai****: Well, I'm very hot…**

**Joannie****: That's because you're cooking on the grill.**

**Author****: (interrupting the conversation) **_**Anyway**_**, this following scene takes place a few minutes before Fai charges into a burning building. Just a heads-up. Please, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It's owned by ****CLAMP****. I also do NOT own ****Between the Lions****. That show is owned by ****PBS****. **

Joannie grumbled as she sat down at a desk. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. _An hour_, she thought, _an hour of writing cheap-ass explanations of our crimes_.

Originally, students had to do their homework during detention. But then a couple of years ago, the school administration decided that that was too much like Study Hall. It was then decided that students who had detentions were to write at least a one page explanation of why they were being punished. Then they were to write _another_ page of how they would better themselves. _Suddenly, my faith in humanity has dropped rock bottom_, she thought sarcastically.

She had barely written a couple of lines when the supervisor Mr. Leonard called out, "Ms. Gordan, you are relieved from detention."

She looked up, hardly believing her good luck. "_Huh?_"

Mr. Lenard nodded. "Yes, Miss Barnes says she would like a word with you."

Joannie's eyes turned to see a small petite woman standing at the door. _Aw, great._ Sighing, Joannie picked up her backpack and walked toward her counselor. It wasn't that she thought badly of Miss Barnes. It was just that Joannie felt that she knew what this was about.

Miss Barnes nodded at the teenage girl. "Hello Joannie," she said politely, "would you mind walking with me?"

Joannie shrugged. As the two made their way down the hallway, Miss Barnes said, "So, I saw you yelling at Fai earlier today."

Joannie nodded curtly.

"Do you really hate him?"

No answer.

"Well?"

Joannie growled in frustration. "Look, I don't know!" she shouted. "I just don't know about him, okay?! He's just annoying the hell out of me! He follows me wherever I go, he keeps giving me weird names, and _he won't shut up!!_"

Miss Barnes' face was expressionless. "Really?"

"_Really! He's driving me insane!!"_

Joannie panted a few seconds before Miss Barnes asked, "Are you finished?"

The teenage girl nodded. "Yeah."

Miss Barnes bit her lip thoughtfully. "Joannie, if someone were to walk up to you right now, and ask you to be their friend, how would you reply?"

Joannie gave a quizzical look at her guidance counselor. "What?"

"Just what do you think your response would be?"

Joannie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'd say 'no' and walk away."

"And why is that?"

She looked away before answering, "I guess 'cause I'd think they were crazy, or that they weren't really friends. That they're really just a bunch of shallow, back-stabbing snobs."

"I see." Miss Barnes replied. "Joannie, I don't think that it's that you can't stand him: I think that you just don't know _how_ to stand him."

"_Huh?!_" Joannie spun around to face her counselor.

Miss Barnes sighed. "If someone were to ask you to be their friend, yes, there's a chance that they're really just 'a bunch of shallow, back-stabbing snobs'. Still, you won't know unless you give it a shot. And if they want to be your friends, because as you say, they're crazy, then, at least they're sincere."

"Yeah, but—

"What I'm trying to say, Joannie," Miss Barnes said, "is that you shouldn't always look at the people around you as if they're out to get you. The world is not as dark and sinister as you may think. True, you'll meet characters with those certain attributes. But there are also people who want to reach out to you, who really want to be there for you. However, if you keep shutting them out as if they're your number one enemy, well, wouldn't _that_ be crazy?"

Joannie opened her mouth then closed it in defeat as she looked down. Miss Barnes put her hands on the student's shoulders. "Right now, Fai is trying to reach out to you. Yes, maybe he's overbearing, but I'd also say he wants you to be his friend."

"But why me?" Joannie murmured. "I mean, he's only been here for a couple of days and already he's Mr. Popularity. Why's he chasing after _me_??!!"

"I don't know." Miss Barnes smiled. "Why don't you go ask him, yourself?"

And with that, the counselor left Joannie to her thoughts. The teenage girl shook her head. "Ask him? Hah!!"

As Joannie walked toward the door, she thought to herself, _To be honest, I still don't really feel like talking to him, right now_. Almost involuntarily, the earlier fight she had that ran through her head and Joannie could see Fai's hurt expression in her mind's eye. Despite herself, she felt a stab of guilt at the memory of the pained blue eyes. Joannie sighed as she gazed upwards. _I wonder if he's doing okay…

* * *

_

Fai coughed as the smoke culminated all around him.

"Anna!" he called out the little girl's name. "Where are you?!"

He coughed again as his blue eyes scanned the blazing area. It was hard to make out anything as tears blurred his vision from the smoke.

"Anna!"

A cry sounded, making Fai's attention turn to a naked staircase…Immediately, he rushed upstairs, hoping with all his might that the black, rickety steps would hold.

"Anna!" Fai called out again once he reached the top.

The cry sounded once more, from the nearby room. He entered. Through the smoke, he could see the curtains from a nearby windows being eaten away by the bright orange flames. The carpeting was also ablaze, and what had already met this fate was now soot-black and crinkly.

"…Mommy…"

Fai turned to see where the whimper came from and saw a wardrobe with one of the doors ajar. He ran forward and opened it wider to see a small trembling figure huddled in the corner

"It's all right." Fai coughed. "I'm going to get you out of here."

He wrapped his jacket over her, picked her up in his arms, and quickly went out of the room. As he headed toward the stairs, a frame behind them fell with a loud WHAM. Fai was so startled, that he stumbled down the stairs. As he crashed onto the ground floor, Anna flew out of his arms and across the room.

Fai coughed and stood up, shaking away the stars that were dancing around his head. As he raised his head up, he saw that a couple of yards from him, a soot-black pillar was slowly surrendering to gravity—and about to fall on top of a dazed Anna. Without thinking, Fai got up, raced toward the little girl, and pushed her out of the way, before collapsing from the sheer weight of the pillar himself.

The force was so great, so painful that it made Fai gasp; he coughed at the sudden intake of smoke. He grimaced at a particular pain in his left arm; he had landed on it funny. Around him, the heat was becoming more and more unbearable, and the smoke seemed intent on smothering him. The pillar which pinned him down was slowly crushing him, hurting the arm under him hurt even more. He gasped for the need of air and coughed violently when all he received was thick smothering smoke. He was becoming increasingly light-headed. Through his dimming vision, he saw the silhouette of the little girl crawling toward him.

"…no…," he coughed as he felt himself growing weaker, "…get out…"

Just then, he caught sight of another figure rushing towards the little girl. Resignedly, he laid his head to the ground. _She's safe. She'll be all right_, he thought with relief. _As for me, death has finally come_. And with that bit of grim satisfaction, Fai succumbed himself to total darkness.

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier

Deep in thought, Joannie slowly walked home. Over and over again, Miss Barnes' words resounded in her head.

_Right now, Fai is trying to reach out to you. Yes, maybe he's overbearing, but I'd also say he wants you to be his friend._

_But why me?!_ Joannie had cried out. Why her, indeed. What did he think he could gain by being "friends" with her? It was then that Joannie recalled something else which Miss Barnes had said.

_...the world is not as dark and sinister as you may think. True, you'll meet characters with those attributes. But there are also people who want to reach out to you, who really want to be there for you. However, if you keep shutting them out as if they're your number one enemy, well, wouldn't _that_ be crazy…?_

Joannie scrunched up her face as if she was trying to think of some way to argue. Then, she let out a sigh, resigned. _Maybe Miss Barnes is right_, she thought. _Maybe it _is_ crazy._

"But one thing's for sure," Joannie muttered as she looked up, "there's no way in hell Fai's going to want to speak to me, now."

At that moment, as she raised her head up, she caught sight of a column of black smoke climbing up. _What…?_ Immediately, Joannie found herself running toward the cause of the black smoke. A few seconds later, she stopped as she saw the blazing house just yards away. All around the area were firemen struggling to put out the fire, paramedics nervously standing at the ready, and bunches of civilians watching in fascinated horror at the site of the building being burned away.

"…Just go in there…"

Joannie turned. A few feet away from her a woman wrapped in a blanket was sobbing as she spoke in a quavering voice to the fire-chief.

"…My Anna is in there…just get her back…"

"Ma'am," the fire-chief said gently, "We're doing all we can."

"Then do more!" the woman cried out sharply. "Go in there and get my Anna back! I saw that boy go in there, so why can't _you_?!"

_That boy?_ Joannie thought. Curious, she took a step toward the sobbing woman—and nearly tripped in the process. Grumbling, she turned to look down at the object that went underfoot and froze at what she saw. The object was a light gray backpack which had been sketched and scribbled upon with a sharpie pen. One of the scribbles showed a smiling cat's face and above it read the unmistakable words: _The Kitty Clique._

Slowly, Joannie raised her head up at the sight of blazing building ahead. "…That _idiot_!" she growled. Then, at once, she threw down her bag and dashed toward the fiery door of the house.

**Author's Note****: (singing) **_**Cliffhanger, Hanging from a Cliff!**_

_**And that's why it's called Cliffhanger!**_

**Sorry, I just got in the mood for singing. In case you're wondering, that song is from ****Between the Lions****. Again, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: And here is Part Nine! To be honest, I'm not really sure I did a good job on this chapter. Just as a heads up, the first half of this chapter deals with the POVs of the little girl Anna and the fire chief. Last time on ****Idiot Blonde and the School Witch****, Fai finds the little girl and starts carrying her back to safety. But in the process, he gets pinned down by a falling pillar and gets knocked out. Joannie, after a talk with a guidance counselor, starts to contemplate the fight she had earlier with Fai when she discovers that he's in a burning building. Immediately, she rushes into save him. (takes a breather) Whew! I'm glad I managed to get all that out!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It's owned by ****CLAMP****. I also do NOT own ****Yankee Candles****. **

Anna and her mother loved those _Sweet Home_ candles (1). They were always scented so that the whole house could be filled with the sweet atmosphere. Earlier that day, her mother had left to get some milk.

"Can I trust you alone for five minutes?" her mother had asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Anna had replied, excited with the idea the she'd have the whole house all to herself, even if it was just for five minutes.

After her mother had reminded her not to open the door for strangers, or to play with the stove, she had left.

Anna had taken a quick glance around and saw the little _Sweet Home_ candle on the table—strawberry, her favorite. While she knew she wasn't supposed to play with matches, she couldn't resist scenting the whole place with a nice sweet, fruity smell. As soon as she had lit the candle (and nearly burned her fingers), she was hit by a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She immediately ran, accidentally knocking over the lit candle right by a curtain, but she didn't notice. After all, when nature called, you answered it.

It was a couple minutes later, while she was washing her hands, that she smelled smoke. Almost at once, she opened the bathroom door, and stared in horror at the sight downstairs. Orange flames were consuming everything in their path—the dinner table, the couch, Grandma's quilt, everything! And the flames were greedily making their way up the stairs, where Anna stood.

Heart pounding, she ran to her mother's bedroom, jumped into the wardrobe, and squeezed her eye shut. She cried and cried. Peeking her eyes open, she saw through the crack of the door the flames enter the room.

"Mommy…" she whimpered "…somebody…help me…"

Then, like a prayer answered, help did come. Anna did not know where the boy came from, but all she could think of as the boy carried her in his arms was that she was safe…she would be alright. The crash came, the boy tripped on the stairs, she fell from his arms, and just as she was about to stand up and recollect herself, she felt the boy push her a few feet away from the spot. She looked back, and saw the boy pinned under the soot-black pillar, motionless.

"Mister…" Anna coughed through the thick black smoke. "Hey…wake up!"

She crawled toward him, praying, pleading to God that the boy wasn't dead. Then,

"Wait!"

Anna turned around to see a figure dressed in black hunch over her.

The figure coughed as it sputtered, "Get out of here! The fire's getting worse!"

"But, there's a boy—

"He'll be fine!" The figure coughed. "I'm…I'm a friend of his. Look," the figure pointed to the flaming doorway, revealing safe, fresh daylight, "the door's over there. You can make it out of here."

Anna glanced uncertainly at the boy's unconscious form. "I'm going to get him out of here." The figure black reassured her. "Don't worry."

After a few seconds, Anna gave a hesitant nod. "Okay." And with that, she stumbled slowly, but surely outside.

* * *

Chief Henderson did not believe in God, in angels, or even in miracles. After all, if there was a God, why couldn't He prevent world hunger, why didn't He prevent the September 11th attacks, and why didn't He prevent a little girl from dying in her own home?

A little over a half-an-hour ago, he and the rest of Riverside Fire Department received a call that there was a house on fire. When they got there, Henderson had to say that he had never seen a house fire this bad before. His men were hardly making any ground in smothering the flames. The next door neighbors had to be evacuated in the likely event that the fire would spread to their homes. On top of all that, they had to stop a frantic woman from rushing into the burning building—to save her six-year-old daughter.

Then not too long ago, a teenage boy had run into the flaming building. Not long afterwards, a teenage girl had done the same.

Henderson groaned. If there truly was a God out there, why, why would He allow a little girl to die like this? Why would He allow two young people run to their deaths? Why?

"Hey, look!" One of Henderson's men shouted. "Someone's coming out!"

Henderson snapped to attention as he turned to look at the flaming doorway. Everyone buzzed amongst themselves as a figure stepped out of the blazing building. A small, quivering figure.

"Anna!" The mother immediately ran over to the stumbling girl and cried as she held her daughter.

"Mommy!"

As the firemen and paramedics led the two back to safety, Henderson led out a heavy sigh of relief. _She's okay…_he told himself. _She's okay…_

Henderson looked back at the flaming doorway and frowned when he saw no one else come out.

"Chief," one of Henderson's men called out to him, "it looks like the fire's finally starting to die down, but…"

"But…?" Henderson prompted.

The young man shook his head. "I don't think that building's gonna last much longer, Chief."

Henderson gave another sigh, this time, pained. "I see." Henderson did not believe in God, in angels, or even in miracles. But if there was some deity up there, Henderson really hoped He would let those two kids make it out, alive.

* * *

As soon as she was sure that the little girl had safely gotten out, Joannie ran through the smoke to Fai's crumpled form.

"Fai!" Joannie cried out, coughing all the while. "Fai, can you hear me?"

No response.

Joannie gazed up and examined the soot-black pillar that was pinning him down. Without a thought more, she placed her hand a few inches above the pillar and growled one word: "_Move!_"

As though pulled by a crane, the pillar steadily lifted itself up in the air by several feet. With one motion of her hand, she carefully moved the hovering pillar several feet away from Fai, and finally allowed it to drop into the flames not too far away.

"Fai!" She called out once more. "Are you all right?"

She moved him over onto his back.

"Fai!"

As she grabbed his left arm, Fai cried out in pain. The said limb convulsed strangely.

_It must be broken_, she thought. _But I can't worry about that right now. We have to get out of here!_

Flinging Fai's good arm over her shoulder, Joannie stood up. But just as she was about to take a step, a series of crashes, bangs, and thunks sounded. Almost immediately, pillars and wood beams started falling all around her. The building was collapsing!

She glanced over at the flaming doorway, where just above it, the ceiling was about to cave-in. Joannie knew she couldn't make it out of here—not by foot, at least. Her silver-grey eyes started to glow brilliantly. It was now or never.

Holding tight to Fai, she hovered a few feet above the floor—then, like a bullet, flew out of the collapsing building and out into the safety of the outdoors. She landed with a thud on the grass, with Fai right beside her. She glanced over at his unconscious form and started when she saw fire eating away at his shirt. Immediately, she took off her black leather jacket and started patting the small fire with it. After a moment, Joannie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that all the flames had died down.

"There they are!"

Joannie looked up to see the firemen and paramedics running over to them.

"Holy shit!" One of the firemen swore. "You two actually made it out!"

"Hey, you okay? Honey?" One of the paramedics asked her. Joannie grimaced as everyone shoved themselves into her face. "Does anything hurt?"

"Someone bring a stretcher!" Another paramedic called out as he checked Fai.

As the medic checked Fai's pulse, Joannie asked, "Is he okay?"

The medic sighed. "Well, his breathing's getting back to normal. But we're going to have to check him for burns."

The stretcher came. As they moved him into the ambulance, Joannie strode up to the paramedics and shouted, "Wait!"

"You a friend of his?"

Joannie hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Yes, I am."

The paramedics nodded to each other.

"Get in."

* * *

Joannie irritably tapped her heels against the tile floor. Amelia, who was sitting next to her, was no less impatient. As soon as the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, one of the doctors had asked if Joannie knew Fai's phone number.

"Yeah," she muttered, "we live together."

The doctors exchanged bewildered looks. How old were those two anyway?

Joannie rolled her eyes as she realized that they clearly had the wrong idea. "We live under the same _guardian_."

"Oh," One of them, named Doctor Sampson had replied sheepishly. He had then cleared his throat. "Well, in that case—

"Her number is—

"Whoa, wait until I have a pencil!" Dr. Sampson had cried out as she started rattling off Amelia's phone number.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Amelia had run into the waiting room and hugged Joannie. "Omigod!" she had whispered. "Joannie, are you all right? Where's Fai? What happened?!" She had demanded as she faced her young charge. "One moment I'm at work, the next, I get this call, saying that you and Fai are in the hospital! What happened?!"

After Joannie had explained to her hysterical guardian of the events that had occurred earlier, Amelia had let out a heavy sigh. "So, you're all right?" She had asked once more.

Joannie had nodded. "A little scraped, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good." Amelia had said. She had then frowned.. "And Fai?"

Joannie had looked away. "I don't know."

That had been almost an hour ago. Now, the two were sitting in the waiting room, impatient and anxious. Finally, Dr. Maria walked up to them. At her entrance, Amelia and Joannie both stood up. "Well?" Amelia said.

Dr. Maria smiled reassuringly at them. "He's going to be alright."

Amelia and Joannie exhaled. "Thank God." Amelia whispered.

"His left arm is broken, however," The doctor continued. "So he's going to need a cast for the next couple of weeks. But other than that, he only has a few cuts and slight burns."

Amelia smiled gratefully. "Thank you, doctor."

"It would probably be good idea if he stays at the hospital, overnight." Dr. Maria said.

"I understand." Amelia solemnly replied.

The doctor then took out some files from her clipboard. "Since you're his guardian, I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork."

"All right."

As soon as the two women left, Joannie groaned and cupped her face into her hands. _I'm such a bitch. How could I have been such a bitch to him?!_

"Mommy! There she is!"

Joannie looked up to see the little girl, Anna, and her mother walk over to her. The woman smiled at Joannie. "Hello."

"Hey." Joannie gloomily replied.

An awkward silence ensued. Then Anna chirped up, "Thank you for saving me!"

"What?" Joannie shook her head. "I'm not the one who saved you. That was Fai."

"Is that his name?" The woman inquired. Joannie nodded.

The woman bit her lip before saying to her daughter, "Anna, there's a bin of toys over there in the corner. Why don't you go play for a bit?"

"Okay!"

As her daughter ran over to the bin, the woman sat next to Joannie. A few seconds passed before the woman offered her hand. "I'm Ella."

Joannie shook hands with her. "Joannie Gordan."

Ella grinned. "So, how's your friend doing?"

The teenage girl shrugged. "He has a broken arm. But other than that, he's fine."

Ella nodded as she acknowledged this. "That's good." She glanced over at Joannie. "But you don't look very happy. Why is that?"

Joannie turned sharply to Ella. "Why's it any of your business?" She snapped. When she caught herself at Ella's stunned face, she hung her head shamefully. "Sorry about that." She muttered. She sighed. "I've just been a real bitch to pretty much everyone, lately."

Ella patted her back, reassuringly. "It's alright." She gave a sad chuckle. "With your friend in the hospital, I can see how you can be a little tense."

"'Friend?'" Joannie snorted. "I don't think Fai is gonna think of _me_ of as a friend. Ever again."

Ella frowned at her. "Why? What happened?"

Joannie shut her eyes as she shook her head. "Earlier, today, we got into a fight. He was just trying to be there for me. And I," Joannie groaned, "God! I was such a bitch! (A/N: Yes, I know she says 'bitch' a lot. I'm sorry about that.) I told him I didn't want anything to do with him and that I hated him." She flung her hands at her raven-black bangs. "I am such a frickin' _bitch_!!"

Ella didn't say anything as she watched Joannie reprimand herself. Then, "Does Fai strike you as forgiving?"

"I don't know." Joannie murmured. "I only met him yesterday."

"Well," Ella replied, "then maybe it's not too late to start over."

"How?" Joannie scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have good people skills."

Ella sighed. "Well, I think a good way to start is by walking up to him and apologizing."

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee that I'll be forgiven." Joannie said.

Ella nodded. "Maybe. But there's no guarantee that you _won't_ be forgiven."

At that moment, a tall balding man entered the room. "Ella?"

Anna looked up from the playthings and beamed at the sight of the man. "Uncle Willy!" She squealed as she ran up to him.

Ella smiled at them. She turned back to Joannie and said, "I have to go. My brother's here." As she stood up, she gave Joannie's shoulder a small shake. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. And please let your friend know that I'm grateful toward him as well."

She walked over to her daughter and Uncle Willy. As the three started to walk out of the room, Ella glanced once more at Joannie and smiled at her. "Just give it a go, okay?"

* * *

**Author's Note****: So, we finally witnessed Joannie performing magic. I'll update Part Ten, as soon as possible. Please, review.**

1. I was thinking of Yankee Candles when I wrote this down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****: So, after a very, very long time, Part Ten finally appears. Just as a heads-up, this is the final chapter. But, before everyone cries out in despair, I want you to know that this is the final chapter of Episode **_**One**_**. I'm going to make Episode Two in this same story. It may be a little more sloppy, though. Thank you to all my readers and to all those who gave me reviews. Please, continue to review! Now, last time on ****Idiot Blonde and the School Witch****, little Anna made it out of the burning building and Joannie saved Fai's life. Joannie felt very guilty for being mean to Fai and Ella, Anna's mother, gave some her some advice on how to start over.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It is owned by ****CLAMP****. **

Joannie sat there, gazing up at the stars through her window. She and Amelia had returned home hours ago. Since then, Joannie had holed herself up in her room, ignoring Amelia's call that dinner was ready. At least a couple of times, Amelia had knocked on the door and asked if she was all right. Joannie had answered each time with, "Just dandy."

Now it was well past midnight, and still Joannie just sat there, staring up at the stars. She remembered vividly when her father had called her a freak. Even now, she saw herself running through the woods, tripping, and then looking up to see the shooting star streak across the night sky. Joannie shut her eyes as the words of her wish came back to her:

_I wanna friend! _

Joannie sighed as she opened her eyes. Then she went over to her desk, turned on the light, and opened her dark-violet journal. She wrote in it every other day. Usually, there was nothing too exciting written in it. The last entry, however, dated September 28th read:

_It turns out that our guest is actually moving in with us. His name's Fai Flourite, he's in every single one of my classes, and he cannot _shut up_!_

As Joannie reread the rest of the passage, Ella's words came back to her. She shook her head as she turned to a clean page, and wrote only four words: _Well, here goes nothing…

* * *

_

Amelia looked over at Joannie. "Are you all right?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

Joannie nodded as she once more fidgeted with her jacket. "I'm fine."

It was the morning after the accident, and Amelia and Joannie were at the entranceway of the hospital, ready to pick up Fai.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

Joannie nodded again. "Yeah. I'll live."

Her guardian sighed. "All right, then."

They walked up to the receptionist, stated their business, and then sat down in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Dr. Maria walked in.

"Ms. Sage?"

Amelia stood up as did Joannie.

"You two can see Mr. Flourite, right now, if you wish." The doctor stated. "But please be quiet while you're in there. He's still sleeping."

Both Amelia and Joannie nodded.

"Okay, then." Dr. Maria said. "Follow me."

As she led the two down the hallway, Joannie nervously fidgeted with her jacket. _Aw, c'mon, Joannie. Get a grip on yourself. Just go in there and get ready to apologize. If he hates you, fine. It's not the end of the world._

"Here you go." Dr. Maria said, startling Joannie from her thoughts. Amelia and Joannie entered the room, and the teenage girl felt her throat tighten as she saw Fai. He was lying on his back, blankets up to his chest. Small bandages covered a couple of spots on his face and right arm. His left arm was wrapped in a sling and rested on his stomach. His sleeping face looked so peaceful. _Almost like a child's_, Joannie subconsciously thought.

"I'll be at the front desk if you two need anything." Dr. Maria said from the doorway. Then she left.

Amelia exhaled as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Fai's bed. Joannie did likewise. The two sat there for several minutes, so silent you would almost beg for a large, loud band to come marching in. Then, Amelia stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee." She whispered. "Anything in particular you want?"

Joannie shook her head, still silent. As Amelia left the room, Joannie gazed once more over Fai's sleeping form. After a moment's hesitation, she quietly spoke up. "Hey. You awake?"

No response.

"Yeah. I figured." She muttered, partly to herself. _I'm such a bitch. Such a bitch. Such _a coward. Then, "Remember yesterday when I told you that I didn't want to be friends with you and that I hated you?"

No response.

"Well," Joannie continued, "I'm really sorry I said those things to you. I was being a real bitch, okay? It's just that," she scoffed at herself at her poor attempt at an excuse, "it's just that, I gave up on making friends a long time ago. After being rejected, after being mocked so many times, I just gave up. So, I didn't bother trying to be part of a group or anything like that. What was the point?

"I know. It's no excuse for saying those things to you. I just," she said with difficulty, "I just want to say that I don't hate you. Okay? And…and I do want to be friends with you…that is, if you want." She then stood up. "Okay." She stated as she stepped toward the door. "That's all I've got to say."

But before she could make any leeway toward the door, "Of course, I want to be friends with you."

Immediately, Joannie spun around to see Fai, very much awake, smiling up at her. "You—you—

"Yes?" Fai asked innocently.

"You were awake the _entire time_?!" Joannie sputtered, not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed.

Fai looked the other way. "Hmm…maybe?"

Joannie stared at him, incredulously. "Why didn't you let us know, before?!"

"But Joannie," he pouted, "if I did, you wouldn't have given that lovely speech you just gave now, would you?"

"You—I oughta—

Then with an exasperated groan, she slumped back onto the chair and said, "Okay. You win. Against you, it's hopeless."

"Fai?"

The two teenagers glanced at the doorway where Amelia stood with two cups of coffee. "You're awake?" she asked, surprised.

Joannie snorted. "Obviously."

Immediately, Amelia sat down next to him and said, "How're you feeling?"

"Good." He answered. He gave Joannie a gentle smile. "I feel good."

Joannie blinked at him. Then she gave a small smile right back at him.

Amelia blinked at the two of them, then smiled herself in understanding. "I'm glad."

*End of Episode One*

**Author's Note****: Please, let me know what you thought of the first episode. I'll put in the first chapter of Episode Two as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 1 of Episode 2

**Episode Two**

***The Twins, the Jester, and the Vampire***

**Author's Note****: Presenting…(really dramatic music in the background)…Episode Two of ****Idiot Blonde and the School Witch****! This is two weeks after Episode One. Also, I'm going to start the beginning as if this were a separate story, just as a heads-up. Oh, and Happy Fourth of July! Please, review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It is owned by ****CLAMP****. I also do NOT own ****Friendly's**** restaurant, ****M&M's****, and gummi bears! **

_Snip, snip, snip…_

Finally, the scissors snipped away the last bandage of the sling, and Dr. Maria smiled as she stepped back. "All right, Mr. Flourite. How does your arm feel?"

Gingerly, Fai waved his arm this way and that before making arm circles with it. He beamed at Dr. Maria. "It's a good as new, Doctor. Thank you."

Dr. Maria laughed. "Well, then Mr. Flourite, congratulations. You are now officially cast-free."

"Yay!" Fai threw both his arms up into the air as he cheered. He then turned to a middle aged woman and a teenage girl, who were sitting at the corner of the room. "Did you hear that, Madame Sage? Joannie? I am now officially cast-free!"

"That's great, Fai." Amelia gave a pained grin as Fai hugged her very, _very_ tightly.

"Just make sure you don't break it a second time." Joannie muttered. Two weeks ago, Fai had charged into a burning building to save a little girl. But in the process, his arm had become broken. All of the doctors agreed that he was lucky it wasn't any worse than that. In fact, if Joannie had not been there, things would have been very severe for Fai Flourite.

For the past two weeks, he had to wear a sling on his left arm. Until today, when Dr. Maria finally cut away the bandages. Currently, Amelia and her two young charges were walking out of the hospital when Amelia said, "You know, we should do something to celebrate."

Joannie glanced over at her. "Like what?"

Amelia turned to Fai. "Well, what do you think, Fai?" Joannie nodded. It was only fair. After all, him becoming "officially cast-free" was the reason for celebration. "We could rent a video, eat out, what would you like?"

Fai tapped his chin thoughtfully before saying. "Well, I did see this cute little restaurant. I think it's called _Buddy's_?"**(1)**

"All right, then," Amelia smiled, "_Buddy's_ it is."

* * *

"Would you three like dessert?"

"Yes, please!" Fai replied.

For the umpteenth time that night, the waitress blushed as Fai gave her one of his brilliant smiles.

"So, um," the waitress stuttered, "what would you like?"

"I would like a banana split, please." Amelia stated.

"A strawberry milkshake." Joannie said as she half-heartedly waved her hand.

"And I would like a five scoop ice cream sundae with caramel, chocolate fudge, M&M's, and gummi bears, please!" All three women stared at Fai until the waitress stammered, "Coming right up, sir."

"Thank you!" Fai waved to her as she left, seemingly unaware that Amelia and Joannie were giving him incredulous looks until he turned his gaze back to the table.

"What?" he said, innocently.

"_What the hell_?!" Joannie exclaimed. "How are you going to eat _all that_?! I got cavities just by listening to your order!"

"I have a big stomach." Fai answered casually. Joannie snorted. If he had a big stomach, it certainly didn't show on his skinny figure. "Having a sweet tooth also helps." He added.

"No kidding…" Amelia murmured; she was just getting over her shock. She chuckled. "Just in time for Halloween, I guess."

"Huh?" Fai tilted his head at her. "Halloween? What's that?"

Joannie looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You've never heard of it?"

"No." Fai shook his head. "Never. What is it?"

Joannie sighed exasperatedly as she slumped down in her seat. If there was one thing about Fai, it was that he was pretty clueless with even the most obvious things, be they slangs or holidays.

"It's a holiday that occurs every year at the end of October." Amelia explained. "During that time, people carve pumpkins and put up loads of spooky decorations."

"Oh," Fai said in understanding, "so, I guess that explains why I've seen so many paper skeletons and cobwebs hanging from the walls."

Amelia nodded. "It's also when people dress up in costumes."

"What kind of costumes?" Fai asked.

Joannie shrugged. "Pretty much anything. Witches, vampires, ghosts, princesses, you name it."

"Little kids especially have fun on Halloween." Amelia added. "They dress up and go door-to-door to ask for candy."

Fai's eyes widened at the mention of candy. "Really?"

"Yeah, but when the little brats don't get what they want, they end up trashing your house." Joannie said darkly. Amelia sighed at her foster daughter's angry tone. A couple of years ago, a group of Trick-or-treaters weren't happy that Amelia was only handing out one treat per person. The next morning, Joannie and Amelia woke up to find their home covered with toilet paper, and their door and windows stained with yellow egg gunk. Although Amelia's anger had abated long ago, it was pretty clear that Joannie was still holding a grudge.

"Several towns also do a community event for Halloween," the middle-aged women continued, "some do haunted houses, others do pumpkin festivals. In fact," she said as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I think there's this one place in New Hampshire that's famous for their pumpkin festival. I forget the name, though **(2)**. Well, anyway," she waved her hand dismissively, "over here, we do a scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt?" Fai repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Amelia nodded. "Participants use clues to find different objects. When they retrieve the very last item, they have to head back to the starting point with it. From what I've heard, each group is designated to a specific area for the hunt."

"Sounds like fun!" Fai said. "Right, Joannie?" He asked as he turned to the girl next to him.

Joannie gave an indifferent shrug. "I guess."

"'You guess?'" He pouted.

She shrugged again. "Well, yeah. I've never done the scavenger hunt before in my life."

"Why not?"

`Joannie groaned exasperated. "'Cause I didn't want to?" She offered, her voice strained.

"Oh." Fai looked crestfallen. "Well, I want to do the scavenger hunt." He murmured.

"But…?" Amelia inquired at his sad tone.

Fai sighed. "But it wouldn't be any fun without Joannie."

Joannie sat upright as Amelia gave her a look. "No." She at once said, already guessing what the woman was thinking.

"Yes..." Her guardian corrected.

"Amelia!"

"Really, now, Joannie," Amelia said, "would it hurt you to go on the scavenger hunt with him?"

"It would make me feel a lot better if we did it together." Fai looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"Oh, grow up, already!" Joannie snapped at him.

"All right! Then it's settled!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Nothing's settled!"

"Fai," Amelia stated with a big grin on her face, "Joannie's going to accompany you on the scavenger hunt!"

"Yay!!" Fai cheered, hence causing many eyes to turn his way. Exuberantly, he wrapped his arms around Joannie and gave her a big hug. "I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun!"

_You manipulative, little bastard…_ Joannie thought as she winced from the blonde's very tight embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Please, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**(1)** It's based off of Friendly's restaurant.

**(2)** Keene, New Hampshire, Baby!!


	12. Chapter 2 of Episode 2

**Author's Note****: And here is Chapter Two of Episode Two. I'm sorry it took so long. **_**Gomen-nasai**_** (sorry)! The following scene with Fai's fangirls was kind of inspired by fangirl scene in "Episode 13" of the ****Fruits Basket**** anime. Also, the Mason twins are based off of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from ****Ouran High School Host Club****. And Owen Hendricks is based off the character of the Class Rep from the ****Ouran High School Host Club**** anime. In fact, this little episode was inspired by the plot of "Episode 21" of the ****Ouran High School Host Club**** anime. I just hope it wasn't inspired **_**too**_** heavily. Please, review. **

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own ****The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles****. It is owned by ****CLAMP****. I do NOT own ****The Crucible****, as it was written by Arthur Miller. I do NOT own ****Fruits Basket****. It's owned by Natsuki Takaya. And I do NOT own ****Ouran High School Host Club****, as it's owned by Bisco Hatori.**

"So, your arm's back to normal?"

"Indeed it is."

"That's good! We were so worried about you!"

Joannie had to stop herself from gagging. It was the Monday after Fai's sling had been removed, and now, as he and Joannie were eating lunch, his fangirls were once again crowding all around him, fighting for his attention. Since day one, the girls had been sitting at the table with Fai and Joannie, sharing lunches and conversations with them—or, more specifically, with Fai. They pretty much ignored the blonde's gothic companion, as if she didn't exist. In fact, the only thing Joannie got from the table invaders were hostile glances, as if to say, "How _dare_ you sit next to our Prince Charming!" Right now, Joannie was rolling her eyes as a couple more girls were glaring at her. _I swear, they're like a pack of hyenas!_

One redhead was offering him a box of chocolates. "Um, here, Fai." She said in a timid voice. "I got you some sweets."

The blonde smiled at her as he accepted the gift. "Why, thank you! You're too kind, Miss Theresa!" Theresa blushed furiously until her face was about as red as her hair **(1)**. At the same time, several of the other girls started ganging up on Fai and began shoving _their_ desserts in his face.

"Here! Have some of my pudding!"

"I've got strawberries, Fai! You like strawberries, right?!"

"Have some cookies! I made them myself!"

"She's lying! Those are store-bought!"

Joannie scoffed at the scene in front of her. _Pathetic_.

"Um, excuse me?"

Both Joannie and Fai turned around at the source of the voice. Standing right by the table was a young girl with chestnut-brown hair and glasses. Joannie recognized her as Carla Lindberg, one of their classmates from English. Inwardly, the she-mage sighed. _She's probably just another fangirl of Fai's_, she thought.

"Um," Carla smiled meekly at the table's current occupants, "mind if I sit here?"

Immediately, all the fangirls' eyes flared up. "We_ mind!!_" Was the evident message they were sending. But Fai beamed up at Carla and Joannie just gave a mere shrug.

"Why, make yourself comfortable!"

"It's a free country."

Carla happily obliged, her food tray clanking against the table as she sat down between Joannie and the blonde (who was still surrounded by his rabid fangirls). The newcomer was silent for a moment as Joannie picked at her fries and the fangirls trying to convince Fai to go to the Halloween dance with them. Then, Carla tentatively spoke up.

"So," she said as she started unwrapping her burger, "how do you think you guys did on that Crucible test?"

Fai chuckled. "I'm not quite sure how _I _did. I had trouble matching the quotes."

"Yeah," Carla replied, "Those were hard." She then turned to her gothic classmate. "What about _you_, Joannie?"

Said girl merely shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, you probably did better than me," Carla smiled, "I couldn't really get into it; it was too depressing for me."

Joannie said nothing as she munched on her pizza. Carla uncomfortably bit her lip before saying, "Well, at least, it put us in the mood for Halloween. Speaking of which, what are you guys doing this year?"

Fai grinned, ear-to-ear, as he looked at her. "Joannie and I are going on the scavenger hunt!"

"Really?" Carla's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, I did that once with my sister Katie. It was really fun!"

"Is that so! Then, maybe you could join us, this year?" Fai offered. His fangirls immediately seethed at the possibility of Carla hanging out with their beloved blonde. Joannie looked at them, her eyebrows raised. _Well, aren't _they_ territorial!_

But Carla only shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. My parents are out of town that day, so I have to baby-sit my little brother, instead. I really wish I could go with you guys, though."

Joannie snorted. "Anytime you wanna switch places, just let me know."

"Huh?" A puzzled Carla turned to Joannie.

The gothic girl only sighed. "It's nothing."

Fai laughed. "Oh, don't worry about Joannie," he said to Carla, "she's just being a Missus Grumpy-Puss."

Joannie's eyebrows twitched. "Well, how would you feel if you got forced into doing some random event?" She snapped.

"Well, I'm sure it's better than lying around in the house, all day," Fai answered, with his famous smile. "Come on, Joannie. I'm sure it'll be fun!"

_Not with you, it won't…

* * *

_

"So, you two are here to sign up for the Halloween Scavenger Hunt?" The receptionist asked.

Fai nodded. "That we are, Madame!" He smiled charmingly, causing the receptionist to blush.

School had let out fifteen minutes ago, so, as soon as both Joannie and Fai were all set, they took the barely two-minute walk to the Community Center in order to register.

"All right, then," the receptionist stuttered, "in that case, I'll need you to sign your names here." She gave them the sign-up sheet. "I'll also need to know the names of your teammates."

Joannie frowned. "Teammates?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" The lady said. "Everyone participating in the Scavenger Hunt needs to be in groups of at least four."

"Terrific." The teenage girl grumbled.

"Now, now," Fai said as he waved his finger at her, "there's no need to be down. We'll just have to find two more people to join us."

The receptionist smiled. "Well, take your time. The registration lasts from now 'til Thursday."

"Thank you, Madame!" The blonde bowed gallantly at her, causing her to blush even more. Joannie only shook her head and looked away. _You flirt…_

"Come, Joannie!" Fai said suddenly as he took her hand and led her down the hallway. "We must go now in search of new comrades!"

"But the receptionist said that we still have a few more days!" She protested.

"Yes," the blonde smiled, "but that's no reason to procrastinate!"

"We could always not do the damn Scavenger Hunt…" she muttered.

"Excuse me? Hey! You two!"

Joannie and Fai turned to see a mousy-haired teenage boy run to them. It took a few seconds for Joannie to recognize him as Owen Hendricks, a former classmate from last year's Health Class. When he finally caught up to them, he panted, "…Sorry…I couldn't…help…overhearing…you two…from over there…"

"Whoa! Don't kill yourself!" Joannie exclaimed as she stared at him.

"…Okay…sorry…"

After a moment, Owen, having regained his breath, looked at them and said, "I overheard you two from back there." He nodded his head toward the receptionist's office. "You guys said you needed more teammates."

Joannie raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're volunteering yourself?"

Owen paused for a moment, and it seemed to Joannie that his face turned a little pale. Finally, he gave a grim nod. "Yeah. I am."

Fai smiled broadly at him. "Well, then, we gladly welcome you to our small but proud band of adventurers! But first," he chuckled, "introductions are in order." He offered his hand to Owen, saying, "Fai Flourite, at your service, Sir."

The boy took the offered hand and gave it a mild shake. "Owen Hendricks."

Fai grinned as he waved toward Joannie. "And this moody but very shy person over here is Miss Joannie Grumpy-Pants Gordan!"

The said girl clenched her jaw. "I can introduce myself, you know." She growled. Fai only laughed.

"Um," Owen stuttered, "it's okay. We've already met. In Health class, last year." He added when the blonde looked puzzled.

"Really?" Fai said. "Joannie, why didn't you tell me you two knew each other?" He mock-scolded her.

"Well, it's hard to say anything when you won't shut up." She muttered. "Anyway," she continued (completely ignoring Fai's "Joannie, you're so mean!"), "now, we just need one more person on our team."

"Never fear, my dear companions!" Fai suddenly declared. "I shall go forth to search for our new and destined comrade! Don't worry! I shall not fail thee!"

_Destined…? _Joannie thought, incredulously. _And why is he sounding like he's on a quest, or something? _However, she didn't have to time to ask Fai himself as he was already halfway down the hallway, skipping all the while.

Owen stared after the blonde, looking completely dumbfounded. "…Wow…"

"Yeah." The girl beside him, emphasized.

Owen allowed himself a small smile. "So, you guys decided that you wanted to do the Scavenger Hunt—

"Fai did. I didn't." She made a point to clarify.

"Oh." A crestfallen Owen answered. He chuckled nervously, then. "So, the Scavenger Hunt…I guess it's safe to assume that it's pretty scary, huh?"

"Well, it is called the _Halloween_ Scavenger Hunt." Joannie pointed out, not noticing that Owen was turning even paler.

"Ah. Yes, it is." Owen responded, weakly. He then seemed to perk up at a sudden thought. "But I'm sure they'll know that there are, uh, little kids going on this thing, so all the tricks, props, and stuff will be 'G' rated, right?" He asked, a tinge of hope sounding in his voice.

"Well, it's Halloween, so, I guess you never know." Joannie answered, only vaguely taking note that Owen's shoulders slumped at her reply.

"…Yeah…I guess you're right…" He said miserably. He sighed. "Well, I guess the prize money makes it worth it."

"You mean the five hundred dollar cash prize?" Joannie asked. She had heard of it, yes. The team that first arrived back at the starting point, with the all the search items in hand, was to receive a five-hundred dollars worth of money. The two runner-up teams would instead receive the two-hundred-fifty and the one-hundred dollar prizes, respectively. As for the rest, they would each get a free sundae ice-cream certificate to _Buddy's_.

Owen nodded at her question. "That's the one." He gave a small laugh. "That's a lot of money, huh?"

Joannie only shrugged. "I guess." After that, the two remained quiet.

They waited for a few moments. Then,

"Oh, Joannie! Owen!"

They looked up to see Fai running up to them, grinning broadly.

"So, did you find anybody?" Owen asked, as the blonde reached them.

Fai nodded. "Indeed, I did! We now have two more additions to our team!"

Joannie frowned. "Wait…two?!"

Fai only smiled brightly as he gave an elegant bow. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet…Mister Gregory and Mitchell Mason!" He stepped aside to reveal two identical-looking teenage boys behind him **(2)**.

Joannie stiffened and Owen let out dismayed, "Oh, no…"

One of the twins, Mitch saw her and said in a bored tone, "Hey, look! It's Gordan **(3)**."

"Who's the nerd next to her?" Greg asked.

"Wait," Mitchell spoke up, "wasn't he the guy whose T-shirt we dyed hot pink?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember that!" Greg exclaimed. He smirked. "We put in a lot of time and effort on that one."

Fai grinned. "Well, I suppose we all should go and sign up, now." But as he started to lead the group toward the receptionist's office, Joannie took his arm and hissed, "Fai, let me talk to you for a minute."

"Wait! Where're you guys going?!" Owen cried out as Joannie began to drag the blonde several feet away **(4)**.

"Joannie? What's wrong?" Fai asked as they finally stopped.

"Not those two." She said bluntly.

He frowned. "I'm sorry…?" He said in bewilderment.

"I am not teaming up with those two _jerks_!" She huffed.

Fai gave a weak chuckle. "So, I take it you already know Gregory and Mitchell?"  
"Unfortunately!" She muttered darkly. She had first met the Mason brothers in middle school. Within a week of first year in middle year, the twins had officially earned the title, "The Twins from Hell." They pulled many a prank on nearly everyone in the school, including Joannie. At least once, had she opened her locker door to be overwhelmed by an avalanche of water-balloons carefully stowed away from within. Twice, she had opened her lunch box (she had done cold lunch then) to find inside a very large and very warty toad. And countless of times, she had found her notebook scribbled upon with nasty caricatures and stupid notes (at which one occasion, she had decided to leave a nasty note herself, in case the twins would repeat their mischief). Yes, she already knew the Gregory and Mitchell, and she wanted nothing more than to keep a ten mile radius between her and them.

"But," Fai said as he scratched the back of his head, "they can't be that bad."

They glanced up just in time to see Greg "accidentally" trip a passersby. "Oops!" The Masons chorused. "Sorry!"

Joannie gave a certain look at her blonde companion, to which Fai answered with a weak shrug. "Well, no one's perfect."

Joannie was just about to say something, when Greg called out to them, "Hey! We kinda would like to get moving!"

"You can save your flirting for another time!" Mitch added. Immediately, he found himself face-to-face with a very furious Joannie, who seemed on the verge of strangling him. "_What. Did. You. _Say_?_" She hissed ominously.

"Oh, it's you kids, again!"

All heads turned to the sound of the receptionist's voice, who was looking at them expectantly. "So, you're all grouped up and ready to go?" She asked as she glanced at Fai, Joannie, Owen, and the Masons.

Fai nodded exuberantly. "Indeed we are, Madame!"

"Great!" And with that, the receptionist handed them a clipboard with the sign-up sheet on it. "Just sign your names, here."

Joannie grumbled as Fai scribbled down their names. "Fai Flourite, Owen Hendricks, Mitchell Mason, Gregory Mason…" he read out loud, "and Joannie Gordan."

The gothic girl could only groan as the Masons started mercilessly tormenting Owen in the background. _It's official_, she decided, _I hate Halloween._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note****: Please, let me know what you think. Also, the next chapter may take a while to update. I haven't started writing it, yet.**

**(1)** No offence to any red-haired reader.

**(2)** Gregory and Mitchell Mason are based off of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from the Ouran High School Host Club.

**(3)** The Masons usually refer to Joannie by her last name.

**(4)** Poor Owen ... He didn't want to be left behind with the Masons.


	13. Chapter 3 of Episode 2

**Author's Note****: I am very sorry that it took me a long time to update. This time, the chapter is in the point of view of Galdric Wrynn, one of the villains. WARNING: this chapter is a little dark, and, by that, I mean more violent as well as some suggestive hints. Don't worry: Fai and Joannie will going to appear the next chapter, I promise. Oh, and if you find Galdric Wrynn's character a little confusing, please let me know, and I'll try to make some changes.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It's owned by **_**CLAMP**_**.

* * *

**

Burning. That's what Galdric Wrynn felt as he raced through the woods. Burning.

His lungs burned, gasping for more air. His tattooed wrist, which had earlier been hurt, burned as the cold night wind stung at the wound. His feet burned from the excessive running. But what burned even more than the pain in his lungs, on his wrist, and in his feet was the burning exhilaration of knowing only one thing: he was free.

After months of being in that over-sized concrete box, after being glared down by the inmates and the guards, after enduring so many taunts from those _bastards_, he, Galdric Wrynn, was finally free. He grinned as he recalled a scene that had occurred earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_Galdric had been watching the guard intently as the man sat right by his cell. No, not at the guard, rather the guard's left wrist which proudly presented a beautiful watch that shone brilliantly. Galdric smirked. Apparently, this man must've forgotten that this was supposed to be a silver-free zone. Eyes still on the watch, Galdric unconsciously grabbed the cell bars, his tattooed wrists showing from his long sleeved clothes. If he played his cards right, then there was no doubt that he would be able to leave this cursed place behind._

_The guard, who had been squirming uncomfortably under Galdric's stare, turned to the prisoner and glared at him. "You got a problem, Wrynn?" He demanded._

_Galdric grinned at him. "No. I'm just admiring your watch."_

_The guard—Talbot is what his nametag read—allowed himself a small smile. "A beauty, ain't it?" He said smugly, sliding his sleeve back just enough so that the prisoner would get a better look._

_Galdric nodded. "Pure silver, is it not?" He casually asked._

_Talbot snorted. "You know your jewelry, Wrynn." He remarked. His lips curled into a sneer. "Bet you wish you could get your hands on one of these babies, eh, Wrynn?"_

You have no idea, _Galdric thought sardonically. But he only smiled pleasantly and said, "So, who gave you that watch?"_

_Talbot then glared suspicously at the prisoner. "Why the hell do you wanna know?"_

_Raising his tattooed hands up in defense, Galdric replied, "Easy, now! I'm only trying to make conversation, is all."_

_Talbot scoffed disbelievingly. But after a few seconds, he answered, "My wife. She gave it to last Sunday."_

_"Just on a regular old day?" Galdric cried out in mock surprise. "Not on a birthday or anniversary?"_

_"Yeah. So what?" Talbot snapped. It was clear that he was becoming increasingly annoyed by his caged charge. _

_"Well, I'm just saying that it's awfully generous of your dear wife to give you such a gift right out of the blue." Galdric stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "In fact, I would almost say that it's _suspiciously_ generous."_

_The guard's eyes flared. "Just what the hell are you saying?" He demanded._

_"Well, let's face it. A watch like that," he indicated toward it with a nod of his head, "must've cost quite a small fortune. Normally, the only reasons why anybody would randomly give out something very expensive would be out of very strong love," he said, with a sarcastic edge to his voice, "or very strong guilt."_

_Talbot narrowed his eyes dangerously at Galdric. "What?"_

_ "So, tell me, friend," the prisoner continued nonchalantly, "how is the relationship between you and your wife going? Are you sure you two are happy as a couple?"_

_"Wrynn…" _

_"Working all those long hours,…" Galdric tsked, "that certainly gives her plenty of time alone…"_

_"I swear to God, Wrynn," Talbot growled threateningly, as his hand went to his club, "if you don't shut the hell up right now—_

_"Enough time, in fact," he smirked, "to visit another ma-- _

_He didn't finish that last sentence, for Talbot had punched him in the face, causing him to fall on his back._

_Before he could get back up, the guard had unlocked and opened the cell door, and descended upon Galdric, with fists flying._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Talbot screamed as he furiously whammed his fists against the prisoner, repeatedly._

_"Talbot!" Galdric heard amidst the blows._

_"What the hell, Talbot?!"_

_The prisoner looked to see several other guards rush up to them. But before, they could pull Talbot back, Galdric quickly grabbed the raging man's left forearm, causing his tattooed wrist and the silver watch to make contact with each other. If the other guards had been paying close attention, they might have heard some sizzling in the air and caught the wretched smell of burning flesh. Galdric winced as the silver ate away at the skin, but didn't cry out. Then, he felt the other men wrench Talbot off of him, forcing Galdric to let go of the man's arm. _

_"Just wait!" Talbot shouted, as the other guards held him back. "The next time I see that God damn face of yours, there's gonna be hell to pay!"_

_"Get him out of here!" One of the men barked. As Talbot was carried away, the man who had given out the order looked at Galdric and scowled._

_"C'mon, Wrynn," he said as he pulled the prisoner up by the arm, "let's get you to the infirmary. You look like crap."_

_Saying nothing, Galdric glanced down at his wrist where his tattoo was interrupted horribly by a fresh and bloody burn…the burn that the silver had left. Although the pain was excruciating, Galdric felt his body become pleasantly warm…as his magic, after so long, was once again flowing freely throughout him. He smirked. Talbot had unknowingly given him the keys to freedom. _

Almost involuntarily, Galdric Wrynn glanced behind him, as if to see if anyone was following him. How long had it been since he escaped? An hour? Maybe two? Either way, the guards must have realized by now that he was no longer there. Which meant, by now, the police were already on their way to search for him. Galdric gave a slight snort as he continued to run. His escape probably made to breaking news, already.

But as he swept through the woods, his breathing was becoming more and more painful. At the same time, he was becoming increasingly lightheaded. After a couple more steps, he slowed to a halt and leaned his hand against a tree. As he panted, he heard his stomach let out an aching groan. He grimaced. It had to have been a couple days at least since he had last fed. _Dammit_, he cursed to himself. If he didn't feed soon…

At that moment, he heard footsteps, faint due to distance, but steadily coming closer. Galdric tensed, that was until he heard a young voice call out, "Tabby! Tabby, where are you? Tabby! Come here, girl!"

A girl, judging by the high-pitched voice. Inwardly, Galdric groaned. True, he had killed many people. But that was for a cause, a cause which he was still intent to fight for. The last thing he wanted was to hurt a child looking for a lost pet. However, he also knew that if he didn't feed soon, he would lose the last of his strength and would most likely be found by the police.

Stealthily, he crept through the trees, sneaking closer and closer to the child's footsteps. His night-time vision revealed to him a small girl, possibly no more than ten. The girl stopped to examine her surroundings, her flashlight flicking throughout the area. As for Galdric, he held his breath as the girl's flashlight inched dangerously close to him. After a few seconds, the flashlight pointed to the opposite direction and the girl turned her back to Galdric, unsuspecting of the danger she was in. Not wasting another moment, Galdric sprang up from his spot, canine teeth bared as he pounced on her. She didn't have time to scream, as he reached for her.

"Forgive me, child," he rasped through his fangs. Then, without another word, his teeth sank into her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Again, please review!**


	14. Chapter 4 of Episode 2

**Author's Note****: Finally, Chapter Four of Episode Two is done. Sorry it took so long. Oh, and just to let you know, I have another fanfiction I'm writing called "Animal Guardians." It's a crossover between **_**Fruits Basket**_** and **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. However, just as a warning, it's rated "M" for violence and adult themes (as well as language). Anyway, the second half of this chapter is a bit chattier. Also, as a warning, Fai has become very silly(er) in this chapter. Please, review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It's owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I also do NOT own **_**Batman**_** or **_**Superman**_**. They're owned by **_**DC Comics**_**. Also, I do NOT own **_**iParty**_**. I also do NOT own Darth Vader or Princess Leia. They're owned by George Lucas. I also do NOT own the **_**Disney**_** Princesses. They're owned by **_**Walt Disney Productions**_**.

* * *

**

Impatiently, Joannie tapped her heel against the floor as she glared at the changing stall across from her. The humming, coming unmistakably from inside the stall, was not making things any better.

"Are you done, already?" She called out to the stall's occupier.

"Just a minute!" Fai's voice sang out.

The teenage girl grumbled as she slumped up against the wall. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Fai pulled away the curtain to reveal himself—in a Batman costume, complete with mask and cape.

"So," He said as he posed himself so that she'd have a better look, "how do I look?"

_Even more ridiculous than before_, was her opinion. But after spending over an hour in the store, Joannie just gave him a sarcastic, "Amazing! Wonderful! Now, we can make our purchase _and go_?!"

"Hmmm…" Fai thoughtfully examined his costume through the mask before saying, "Nope!"

The blonde went back into the stall, leaving behind Joannie, who had to stop herself from banging her head against the wall. It was Friday, just two days before the Scavenger Hunt. When they had registered their group just a few days ago, the Masons had stated that they had to wear costumes for the event.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Joannie stared incredulously at the twins. "When did you decide that?" She demanded._

_"Just now!" Was the automatic answer._

_"Of course…" She muttered darkly._

_"Wait," Owen timidly spoke up, "aren't costumes, er, _expensive_?"_

_Joannie nodded. "And who says we're just going to go along with whatever crazy idea you two come up with—_

_"I think costumes are a great idea!" Fai exclaimed, with a great big grin on his face._

_"Flourite!" Owen cried out in dismay._

_"All right! It's three against two!" Mitchell declared, triumphantly._

_"That means costumes!" Greg added. "And no arguments."_

_Owen groaned as Joannie turned to glare at the traitorous blonde. "Thanks for your support."

* * *

_

Hence, the two of them were at _Wild Fiesta's_, trying to pick something out from the racks and racks of costumes **(1)**. The key word is "try." Fai had immediately made himself comfortable at the place, trying on several outfits only to reject them all. He had put on a Superman costume, the fake abs really sticking out on his skinny form.

"I feel rather…silly." He had said.

Afterwards, he had dressed himself as an alien. He had barely looked at himself in the mirror before changing, again.

"I looked very creepy." Was his excuse.

"Uh, yeah!" Joannie had replied. "You were supposed to look like that!"

Following in suit, were the zombie outfit as well as the Darth Vader costume, the Bear costume, the Ninja costume, etc., etc. Currently, Joannie rolled her eyes and snarled, "Fai, I'm serious. If you do not pick out something _real soon_, I'm heading home without you!"

"Oh, don't be so such a grouch!" Fai scolded from inside the stall. "Besides, did _you_ even pick out a costume, yet?"

She sighed in response. The truth was she had hardly spent two minutes looking around the store, before giving up altogether. Up until a few days ago, she hadn't been planning on wearing a costume, so she didn't know what she wanted. However, she knew what she _didn't_ want: anything smutty, frilly, perky, or just plain stupid. That ruled out over half the outfits in the store, which included Bunny outfits, Kitty outfits, Disney Princess outfits, and the Princess Leia Slave outfits. In the end, the only thing she had decided to get was some Halloween make-up.

After a few more moments, Fai called out from the stall, "All right! I've picked something out!"

"Finally…" The she-mage grumbled. The curtain was pulled back, and out stepped Fai…in a boldly displayed Jester costume **(2)**. Fai grinned at her. "So," he said as he turned this and that, "what do you think?"

"…Suits you perfectly…" She really didn't know what else to say. As they made their way to the cashier, Fai glanced at her, puzzled, and asked, "Joannie, where's _your_ costume?"

"I'm not buying one." She immediately replied.

The blonde gave her an odd look. "Huh? But the store is filled with costumes!"

Joannie rolled her eyes exasperatedly at him. "Look, I just didn't find anything I liked, okay?"

"Really?" Fai tilted his head a bit. "So, you didn't want to be a princess?"

"Uh, no."

"A duck?"

"No way."

"A witch?"

Joannie almost cringed at the thought. She had gone trick-or-treating as a witch when she was nine. However, she had barely done a block when a couple of her classmates saw her and immediately began teasing her. Apparently, it was amusing for them seeing the School Witch in a witch costume—that is until said girl had whammed her fists into their leader's face. After Amelia had successfully pulled Joannie off of him, they had gone back home where the young girl was given a very ear-burning lecture. That had been the last time Joannie had gone trick-or-treating.

So, a witch?

"No thank you." Was her emphatic reply. "Look," she said to Fai, "I'm just going to buy some make-up, okay? As for the costume, I have some clothes back home. I'll guess I'll just mix them up, or something, to make an outfit."

"Oh." He smiled at her. "So, then, what are you going as?" He asked.

Joannie shrugged. "A vampire, I guess."

"Oooh!" Fai shuddered in mock fear. "Scary! But," he frowned thoughtfully, "aren't there vampire costumes in the store?"

She snorted. "Yeah, but I don't really feel like wearing a cape that snags on every thing it comes across. Or a tight dress, for that matter."

"I see."

When they were finally at the cash register, the cashier lady gave them a sweet smile and said, "Hello! Do you two have everything you need?"

Fai smiled back at the woman while Joannie just placed their purchase in front of her.

"That we do, Madame!"

The she-mage inwardly scoffed as the blonde received yet another blush.

"Well, uh," The cashier lady stuttered under the big blue-eyed gaze, "that's good. Oh!" She exclaimed. "If you two like, there's a twenty-five percent sale on candy, today!"

Joannie immediately froze as Fai's eyes suddenly turned wide with a particular glint. "'Candy?'" He repeated.

"Fai…" Joannie growled in warning.

"Uh-huh!" The cashier lady nodded in earnest. "Chocolates, gummie bears, you name it!"

"Chocolates…" Fai whispered dreamily.

Joannie grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it!" She hissed.

But it was too late. Fai was already skipping towards the candy aisle, dragging Joannie with him.

"No, Fai!"

"But candy, Joannie! Candy!"

"You already got enough from those fanclub girls of yours!"

"Please, Joannie?! Please, please, please, please, _plleeeaaassee_?"

"Forget it! You eat enough junk as it is!"

"_Waaah_! Joannie, how could you be so cruel?!"

* * *

"We're home!" Fai sang out, as he and Joannie stepped into the house, their arms full with costume and candy. However, it turned he didn't need to call out, as Amelia was right there on the couch, watching the news. Amelia turned to them, her face grim. "Oh. Hey, kids."

Joannie frowned as she set the shopping bags on the table. "Hey, Amelia." She said, walking towards her guardian. "What's wrong?"

The middle-aged woman did not say anything, her eyes glued to the TV. Joannie and Fai looked at each other before glancing to the news.

"…breaking news, right now." One of the newscasters reported. "Last night, at approximately ten thirty, an explosion occurred at the state prison. While guards and inmates evacuated themselves from the building, one of the prisoners escaped."

Immediately, a photo of a slender, whiskered man appeared on the screen. Joannie immediately gasped in sgock in recognition of the man. "Oh, crap."

"Galdric Wrynn, age twenty-nine, is a convicted serial killer. For two years, he had been killing several people, most of them being business men, or politicians. By the time, the police had finally caught him, he had already killed over twenty men and women. In March of 2006, the judge had sentenced Wrynn to life in prison."

"Police have been searching for Wrynn since midnight of last night. Two hours later, while searching in the woods of Jaysville, Massachusetts, they came across his last victim."

Another photo came up; this time, it showed a small blonde girl, showing a big toothy smile.

"Winifred McKenzey, age nine, was looking for her lost cat last night, when all of a sudden a man appeared and attacked her, biting her neck."

"Oh, God…" Fai whispered.

"When she was finally found by the police, she was immediately rushed to the hospital, suffering from blood loss. A few hours later, the doctors finally reported that Miss McKenzey will be all right."

"Police are still on the hunt for Galdric Wrynn. They ask that if you see a man matching Wrynn's description, stay away from him and call nine-one-one."

_Click._

Amelia had switched the TV off. No one said anything, at first. Then Amelia said, "Maybe you two should stay home this Sunday."

Fai blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Amelia..." Joannie rolled her eyes, tiredly.

"You know what he does to mages, Joannie." Amelia sharply replied.

Fai glanced at both of them. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand."

The two women continued to glare at each other before the Amelia sighed. "All right. I guess there is some explaining needed."

"Galdric Wrynn is a vampire."

Fai looked surprised. "So, vampires _do_ exist?"

Amelia nodded grimly.

"But, wouldn't that mean that the little girl he attacked will turn into a vampire?" He said anxiously.

The woman shook her head. "Not necessarily. Unlike what most folks believe people don't turn into vampires simply by being bitten by one. A spell has to be performed, instead. Also, they don't get killed by crosses or garlic. And they don't wither away in the sunlight. Their eyesight during the daytime is just not so good. As for a stake to the heart, well, anyone would die from that."

"Anyway," she continued, "Wrynn is not only a vampire but he's also a mage as well. His father, Henry Wrynn, was actually a very important member in the State Mage Council. He was very good man. After his son, Galdric, was turned at a very young age, Henry started fighting for Vampire Rights."

Fai cocked his head to one side. "Vampire...Rights?"

Joannie sighed. "The Mage Councils haven't exactly been filled with saints when it comes to vampires."

Amelia nodded. "Usually what happens to vampires is that they're put into neighborhoods. And those neighborhoods act as internment camps. True, they're a bit more comfortable, as each family has a fairly sized house, heating, and indoor plumbing. And the Mage Councils always supply them with donated blood. But they're internment camps, nonetheless.

"Each neighborhood has a nighttime curfew. The vampires themselves can't hold fulltime jobs outside the settlement. In some cases, the children aren't allowed to go to the local schools with 'normal' children. Not only that, but the Mage Councils always assign another mage to direct the settlements."

Fai was silent as he took this information in.

"Well, anyway," Amelia said, "after his son got turned into a vampire, Henry Wrynn started fighting for Vampire Rights. He advocated letting all vampire children go to normal schools. He fought for the nighttime curfews to be lessened, if not dropped altogether. He wanted the adults to have more freedoms when it came to choosing a job. However, almost five years ago, some thugs who were against his campaign, shot him while he was giving a speech.

"His son, who had grown up with discrimination, was furious when he heard of his father's death. Not long afterwards, Galdric began a campaign of his own, meaning to overthrow the Mage Council altogether. He allied with several other rogue vampires, and they began a killing spree, murdering anyone who was associated with the Mage council or even for just being an average magic-user."

"I see." Fai answered.

"Everyone was scared." Amelia grimaced at the memory.. "It took a long, long time for the Mage Council to finally capture him."

"And now he's out again." Joannie muttered.

Fai frowned thoughtfully. "But how was the Mage Council able to keep him locked up for so long without his magic?"

"They tattooed him." Amelia answered. "As long as his tattoos remained on or unbroken, he wouldn't be able to do one ounce of magic."

"Lot of good that did!" The teenage girl grumbled.

Amelia nodded, gloomily. "The only way Galdric would've been able to perform magic would be if the one who cast the tattoo removed it, or if the tattoo came in contact with silver."

"Silver?"

"Vampires are very sensitive even to the touch of silver, and, given the right amount, they can die from it. I guess the Mage Council had hoped that Galdric wouldn't risk such a move."

They remained silent for a few minutes before Amelia said, "And now you know why I'm apprehensive about letting you two out this weekend."

"But," Fai smiled, "all it said was that he escaped from jail. We don't know if he'll come to Riverside or not."

Amelia only nodded her head sadly. "Actually, there's a pretty good chance he'll come here."

He frowned. "Why's that?"

"Unfortunately, Riverside has a vampire settlement." Amelia crossed her arms as she explained. "It's likely that he'll come over here in hopes of gaining allies."

"Yeah, but there's another settlement in Donsberg," Joannie pointed out, "and that's like a half-hour's drive from here."

Fai nodded exuberantly. "Please, Madame Sage?! Please?!" He pleaded as he gave her the puppy face. "I promise we won't get into any trouble!"

Amelia looked at him, uncertainly. "I don't know…"

But when she stared into once more into those big blue puppy eyes, she finally relented. "Okay." She sighed.

"Yay!" Fai jumped up and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Madame Sage! We love you!"

"Urgh," Amelia winced under his painful embrace, "thanks, Fai."

"Did you hear that, Joannie?!" Fai exclaimed as he then wrapped his arms around the teenage girl. "We're still going on the Scavenger Hunt!!"

"Oh, joy of joys…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Please, review!**

**(1)** The idea came from the name _iParty_. I do NOT own _iParty_.

**(2)** Colored bright yellow and blue :)


	15. Chapter 5 of Episode 2

**Author's Note****: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was kind of wrapped up by my other fanfic "Animal Guardians." Not to mention, I was kind of lazy and also was facing a little writer's block. But anyway, here's Chapter 5 of Episode 2. Please, review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It's owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I do NOT own **_**Kit-Kat**_** bars. I do NOT own **_**xxxHolic**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I do NOT own **_**Harry Potter**_**. It was written by J.K. Rowling (but a lot of you know that, anyway).**

"Ta-daaah!"

Amelia clapped as Fai appeared out of his room, fully clad as a Jester.

"Wow, Fai!" She chuckled. "You look…stunning!"

The blonde bowed. "Why, thank you, Madame Sage!"

He looked around. "I wonder where Joannie is?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom." Amelia nodded her head down the hall. "Don't worry. She'll be out in a few minutes. And besides, you kids still have an hour before the Scavenger Hunt begins, okay?"

Fai smiled at her. "I suppose."

"All right, then." Just before she began walking downstairs, she said, "I'll be downstairs if you kids need me."

Fai bowed at her retreating form. "My thanks, Madame Sage!"

* * *

Outside the bathroom door, Fai waited patiently for Joannie, munching on a Kit-kat bar, all the while. Finally, from the other side, he heard the young she-mage call out, "Okay. I'm coming out."

The door opened, and, upon seeing Joannie step out, Fai chortled; even as he laughed, he could feel Joannie's silver-grey eyes glare at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He replied, innocently, once he finally began to calm down. "It's just you look like you always do when you wake up, in the morning."

And in a way, she did. Joannie's makeshift outfit consisted of a maroon mini-skirt with black tight sweat pants underneath and knee-high heavy metal black boots. She wore a long-sleeved black and maroon shirt, and on her hands were black fingerless gloves.

But the clothes weren't really the object of Fai's amusement. Rather, it was the make-up Joannie had put on. Her face was painted white and her eyes were circled with dark grey and black. On her lips and "dripping" from the edges of her mouth was red "blood." Honestly, Fai couldn't help but think that she looked like her agitated, tired self in the morning.

Joannie narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, shut up!"

Fai only gave out another light chuckle.

* * *

Amelia beamed when she saw her "kids" come downstairs **(1)**. "You two look great!" She exclaimed. And with that, she reached for her camera, which sat on the table.

Joannie's face fell when she saw the camera lenses centered on both her and Fai. "Amelia!" She groaned.

"Oh, come one, Joannie!" Amelia replied as she adjusted the focus. "A photo or two is not going to hurt you!"

The teenage girl grumbled causing her guardian to roll her eyes, good-naturedly. For whatever reason, Joannie had never liked it when people took her picture.

"Say cheese!" Amelia said, as she readied the camera.

Fai immediately wrapped his arm around Joannie's shoulder, and exclaimed brightly, "Cheese!"

A _click_ sounded and light flashed for a split second. Fai blinked several times, obviously trying to rid himself of the colored splotches that were likely dancing in his vision. As for Joannie, she freed herself of the blonde's loosened grasp and glanced at the clock. "We still have over a half-hour 'til it starts."

"Indeed!" Fai trilled; he seemed to have recovered (somewhat). "But that does not mean we should dilly-dally the time away!"

Amelia laughed. "Well, before you two go, I have few things to give you." She said, as she quickly went to the kitchen counter.

Fai's smiled. "Yay! Presents!" He exclaimed, delightedly.

Joannie, however, didn't seem as enthusiastic as her blonde companion. "It's probably just some flash-lights and night-time vests."

Amelia shook her head. "Sorry. No vests." She stated, as she returned, carrying a laden plastic bag. "But I do have flash-lights for you two." And with that, she took out a couple of said items and handed them to her two "kids."

As Joannie took hers without comment, Fai, being Fai, immediately turned it on and grinned foolishly as he proceeded to turn it off and on and off, again.

"Quit it!" Joannie snapped at him, irritably. "You're gonna wear out the batteries if you keep doing that!"

"Awww, Joannie!" Fai smirked slightly. "I didn't know you were such a firm believer in saving energy."

"Anyway!" Amelia interrupted, preventing Joannie from making an angry response. "I also have some cell phones for you. That way," she said a she gave the devices to the two, "if you two ever need me, just give me a call."

Joannie narrowed her eyes at the middle-aged woman. It seemed as though she knew what was on the other's mind. "Amelia," she sighed, "we're going to be fine. It's not as if Wrynn has already decided to put Fai and me on his hit-list."

Amelia looked at her foster daughter, evenly. "Wrynn had decided long ago to put every mage on his hit-list." She stated, sternly. "The other night, he had attacked a nine-year-old girl, just so he could feed. What makes you think you won't stop to attack a couple of teenage mages out of vengeance?"

"But it still doesn't mean he's going to come to Riverside." Joannie argued.

Amelia only shook her head. "Sorry, you two. But the risk is too great. Also," she continued as she reached once more into the back and brought out two black jewelry cases, "I want you to wear these."

Both Joannie and Fai frowned as they each opened their own jewelry case. The cases both contained long sinuous chain necklaces. They were pure silver.

"There's a spell on those." Amelia explained as her "kids" glanced quizzically her way. "Say the word 'Awaken,' and you'll be able to control them." To show them, she took Joannie's necklace, opened her hand to show it on her palm, and whispered, "_Awaken_."

Like a snake, the silver necklace squirmed and squiggled. Then the hook-end raised itself up and turned itself in Joannie's direction, then to Fai, as if studying them. Amelia smiled at their stunned faces then lifted her hand to the necklace. Seeing an opportunity, it reached over to her wrist and slithered itself across her forearm **(2)**.

Fai grinned, impressed. "How cute!" He remarked.

"Yes." Amelia agreed. She raised her other hand to the necklace's hook-end and whispered, "_Rest_." The necklace, now lifeless, slackened on her arm. "You can do a lot of things with them; get them to pick up items trapped in nooks and crannies, use them as look-outs, even order them to attack an enemy. But unfortunately," she said, sadly, as she took off the silver band and returned it to Joannie, "these things only work at night. Not to mention, they need to bathe in a great deal of light for them to be fully recharged. So, it's not exactly the ideal pet, especially when you get a huge electric bill in the end."

Joannie and Fai nodded.

"Now," their guardian stated sternly, "I want both those necklaces and those cell phones on you, at all times. Capish?"

Fai tilted his head at her, seemingly confused. "'Capish?'"

"Meaning 'if her point came across.'" Joannie rolled her eyes at him, exasperatedly. "And yes," she turned to Amelia, "we do."

* * *

Twenty-three year old Subaru Sumeragi sighed. His dog, Waldo, looked up at him and whimpered, as if concerned **(3)**. The young man turned to his dog and forced his smile. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

The pitbull snorted as if he didn't believe his master, then turned his attention once more to the path on which they were walking. As the two strode down the road, Subaru, subconsciously glanced to his side, where he knew not even a mile a away sentries laid watch.

He shook his head, sadly. Ever since the news came that Galdric Wrynn had escaped, the sentries had been doubled all along the boundaries of the settlement. On top of all that, Seishiro Sakurazuka, the head mage in charge of the settlement, had adjusted the vampires' curfew; meaning, they were to be confined to the settlement at all times.

Remorsefully, Subaru turned to look at one of the houses they were passing, a blue two-storied building, where he knew young Peter Langston was sleeping. Tomorrow was Monday and the Subaru had a feeling that Seishiro would not change his new confinement rule so that the children could go to school. Considering that their confinement was to last until Galdric was caught again (or dead), it was very likely that no one would be able to leave for several months. _If not years_, he thought, grimly.

He was nearing his house, which was at the edge of the settlement, when suddenly, Waldo stopped and growled.

"What is it?" He asked. Waldo did not answer him; instead, the dog only continued to snarl at the rose-bushes. Subaru tensed. With his night-time vision, he could now see a figure crouching behind the forage. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a strong tone of voice, "All right. Come on out. You know you can't hide…especially from another vampire, Galdric."

The figure rose up, causing Waldo's growls to increase in volume. Galdric Wrynn smirked as he stepped toward them. "It's good to see you, again, Subaru."

_Can't say the feeling's mutual_. But he didn't say that aloud. Instead, he said, "So, how did you make it past the sentries, Galdric? Did you kill them?" Although, he tried not to show any emotion, his voice was laced with a small hint of accusation.

If Galdric caught that, he certainly didn't show it. He shook his head. "I didn't. If I had, at least half the settlement would have been alerted by the scent of blood. No. I just used a simple sleep spell."

Subaru nodded in acknowledgment. "I see. So, you're able to use magic, again."

"Yes." Galdric said. "But we are not here to talk about my long-suppressed abilities."

"The answer is 'no.'" Subaru quickly stated.

Galdric gave a slight chuckle. "I haven't asked you anything, yet."

"And you don't need to." Subaru replied, acting more calmly than he felt. "And as I said, the answer is 'no.'"

Galdric's smile fell. "Subaru," he said, his tone serious, "you know as well as I do what we suffer. What _they_," he hissed, "make us suffer! They force us into these 'neighborhoods'," he spat with disgust, "they mock us, they toy with us! Do you remember the Blood Panic years ago?!"

Subaru's winced at the memory. Nearly five years ago, several settlements were given donated blood, like always—only this time, the blood was infected with AID's. Vampires, despite what the stories said, were not invincible against diseases. The mages, in charge of supplying the blood, had been part of the Anti-vampire movement and had purposely given the settlements diseased blood. There was a wide-spread panic all across the nation. Several vampires, out of fear, refused to take the blood that was given to them. A number of them that did had soon gone into feeding frenzies and started terrorizing everyone, mages and Norms, alike, and they had to be killed. By the time, the National Mage Council had calmed everything down, over two-thousand vampires had already been killed, either by execution or by the diseased blood **(4)**.

Yes, Subaru remembered the Blood Panic, all too well. But…

"I know full well what they do." He replied, deliberately. "They fear us and they hate us. They perceive us as monsters. And while I hate what we vampires suffer, I cannot join in your actions."

He saw Galdric huff in disapproval.

"I know you want what's best for us all," Subaru continued, "but what you're doing is only proving them right."

Galdric closed his eyes. "So, that's your answer?"

Subaru nodded his head, firmly. "It is."

Galdric chuckled, half-heartedly. "And I suppose Kamui will also say 'no', eh?"

Subaru didn't smile. "I would say so."

Galdric sighed as he opened his eyes. "I see."

Then, suddenly, he made a swift sweeping motion with his arm, and Waldo was thrown to the side of the house with a yelp.

Before Subaru could run to his dog's side, Galdric grabbed his throat. "I'm sorry I have to do this, old friend." He whispered into Subaru's ear. "But I can't have you alerting the authorities."

The captured man felt Galdric's hand place itself over his forehead. "Sleep well." Then he was succumbed by soft, quiet darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Please, review!**

**(1)** Amelia Sage likes to think of Fai and Joannie as her "kids" and not a couple of teenagers under foster care.

**(2)** I was inspired a little by the pipe-fox from _xxxHolic_.

**(3)** Waldo is based off an actual dog I met in a shelter. Like in this fanfic, his name was Waldo, he was a pitbull, and he was real sweet dog! My best wishes to you, Waldo, wherever you are:)

**(4)** "Norms" is the Mages' word for non-magical people. Yes, I know. Very Harry Potterish. But I had to come up with a shorter term than non-magical people.


	16. Chapter 6 of Episode 2

**Author's Note****: And it's here!!! I am so, so sorry everyone for taking so long writing this chapter! It's a bit more chatty in this one, just as a heads-up. Please, review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own _The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. It is owned by _CLAMP_. I do NOT own **_**The Nightmare before Christmas**_**. I do NOT own **_**Snickers**_**. I do NOT own **_**Gilmore Girls**_**. It is owned by **_**Warner Brothers**_** (I think). I do NOT own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**. It was written by Bisco Hatori. **

"What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere!

What's this?

There's white things in the air…**(1)**"

Joannie groaned as her blonde companion continued to sing the oh-so-obnoxious tune. _Whoever came up with the dumbass idea of putting up Halloween specials_, she thought darkly, _is very, _very_ lucky that I haven't met them, otherwise, I would make their lives a living hell! _

The other night, Fai had started flipping through the channels, when he came across the holiday special The Nightmare before Christmas. For someone who had never watched it before (or so he claimed), he certainly had an astounding memory when it came to lyrics. And unfortunately for Joannie, he did not hesitate to use that to his advantage. Here they were at the Community Center, waiting for Owen and the Masons to show up, and Fai was singing at the top of his lungs, causing many of the other contestants and staff members to stare at them, incredulously. At least twice did someone in costume come up to Joannie and ask, "Erm, are you with that guy?"

To which Joannie responded with a curt, "Sadly."

"…Oh my! What now?

The children are asleep!

But look! There's nothing underneath…"

Joannie had had enough. "Shut up! You're embarrassing me." She snapped as she bonked Fai on the head, putting his singing to a halt, and knocking down his Jester hat.

"Ow!" Fai pouted. He bent down to grab his hat, rubbing his head all the while. "Joannie, that hurt! Why are you so mean?"

"Look! Just…" Joannie abruptly stopped, forcing herself to take deep breaths. "How 'bout you go to the concession stand, okay?" She said, a bit more calmly. "There are tons of sweets over there, so you can go and stuff your face."

Fai beamed at her. "That's a wonderful idea!" And with that, he took her arm and said, "Let's go!"

"Wait! What the—what're you doing?!" Joannie protested when Fai began dragging her along with him.

"But Joannie," Fai replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "you said we could go to the concession stands."

"I said _you_ could!" She shouted. "I never said anything about _me_ going, too!"

"But Joannie," Fai grinned, "you know it would be much more fun if the both of us went!"

"_It's the concession stand!_"

"I know!" The blonde trilled happily.

* * *

As the cashier finished pack Fai's goodies in a plastic bag **(2)**, Joannie was leaning against the wall, waiting impatiently for him. As she was doing so…

"Did you hear about that Wrynn guy?" A girl dressed as a princess whispered to her friends.

A scrawny Spider-man nodded. "Yeah, he escaped from prison a few nights ago."

"I heard he attacked a little girl." A girl, wearing pink rabbit ears, muttered.

"Oh, no!"

A guy in a Ghoul's mask gave a muffled scoff. "Well, wha'd'ya expect? The guy's a real piece of shit!"

"Was she bitten on the neck?" Bunny-ears asked.

"She had to have been!" Princess exclaimed. "Wrynn always does that to his victims **(3)**!"

"Just like a vampire…" Spider-man whispered. His friends nodded.

"Yeah, just like a vampire."

_"Woo-hoo hoo hooooo!!!!!"_

Joannie and the four other kids jumped as they turned toward the table that was right next to her. It was a mechanical skull, designed to say something every now and then.

"_Woo-hoo hoooo!!_" The skull "laughed" as red lights started blinking in the eye sockets. "_Beware, boys and girls! Bewwwaaaarrreee!! Evil comes hiiitthheeerrrr!!!!_"

Joannie scowled as the obnoxious thing began laughing once more. She turned around to see the four kids staring at her. She wondered for a moment why they were looking at her that way, before it finally sunk in. It seemed that seeing someone dressed as a vampire just after they were talking about a vampire (though they didn't know it) made them feel a bit…uncomfortable. She glared at them, as if to say, "Well? You've got something to say?"

After some uneasy glances at each other and some shuffling of the feet, the four walked away from her. Joannie grumbled just as Fai walked up to her, his bag of sweets slung from his arm. He cocked his head at her, and remarked, "Why, Joannie, what's wrong? You look very scary!"

Just as she was about demand what he meant by that, she heard two of the most obnoxious voices call out, "Yo! Gordan!"

"_What?!_" She snarled as she spun around to face Gregory and Mitchell Masons. They yelped at the sight of her angrily growling at them through her (very convincing) vampire make-up. As they panted, regaining their breath, Mitch cried out, "Jeez, Gordan! You looked ready to bite someone's head off!"

"Indeed, she did!" Grinned Fai, seemingly ignoring the death glare Joannie was giving him. He glanced at them and said pleasantly, "Nice costumes!"

"Thanks!" The Masons chorused.

Personally, Joannie didn't see anything special from the twins' outfits. Gregory had on a hot-red turtle neck shirt, black pants, red bat-like wings on his back and two red horns on his head. Mitchell, on the hand, had the classic angel look. On his back were small white, fluffy wings. Under the white baggy toga he had made for himself, Joannie and Fai could see a white turtle-neck and light blue pants.

Currently, the twins were looking at Fai, incredulously, and said, "So, you're a Jester?"

The blonde gave them a goofy salute. "That I am!"

The Masons glanced at each other before shrugging. "Fits his personality, I guess." Mitch commented.

"Well, Gordan's costume definitely fits her." Gregory added.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, very miffed.

"Yeah." Mitch nodded. "But what's with the sweat-pants, Gordan?" He asked her. "I mean, you're wearing a mini-skirt, right? The sweat-pants underneath, well, it kinda kills the effect."

"Does it matter?" Joannie shot back. She sighed. "Look, I've just never been comfortable wearing mini-skirts unless I'm wearing some sort of pants underneath, okay?"

"Well, then, why bother wearing a mini-skirt in the first place?" Greg replied, casually. "It's kind of a waste if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, no one asked you!" She snapped. Fai, seeing a conflict coming along, quickly came to the rescue, and said, "Would anyone like some candy?" He offered them his bag of sweets.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Greg muttered as he took a _Snickers_ bar. "Thanks."

Fai smiled. "Take as much as you want! There's some for everyone!"

At that, Mitch blinked and said, "Speaking of which, where the heck's Hendricks?"

Greg, Fai, and Joannie glanced at each other, puzzled. "Yeah," Greg replied, "he should be here by now. The Scavenger Hunt's gonna start at any minute."

Right on cue, a voice cried out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone turned to see Owen running towards them, seeming to jump at every costumed Ghoul and Werewolf he saw. As soon as he reached them, he began panting heavily as he crouched down. "…Sorry…I'm…so…late…!"

"Whoa! Breathe already!" Joannie exclaimed as he crouched down next down to him. "If you keep that up, you're going to kill yourself!"

"…Right…" Owen huffed. But when he looked up at her and saw her painted masquerade, he gave an ear-piercing yelp and jumped back, causing Joannie to jump in surprise as well.

Greg whistled. "Wow, Gordan! I'm impressed!"

Mitchell nodded in agreement. "One good look at you, and he freaks out!"

Fai laughed as he gave Joannie a small pat on the head. "And you didn't even have to look angry!"

"Oh, shut up, already!" She snapped, snatching Fai's hat from his head. The blonde made a pathetic whimper as she began wiping off her makeup with his headgear.

Owen, who seemed to have recovered, stood up, and rubbed the back of his head; he looked very embarrassed. "Er, sorry, Gordan. You just surprised me, is all."

Joannie didn't say anything as she continued to clean the cosmetics off her face. At that moment, Mitch spoke up, "Hey, Owen? Where's your costume?"

Owen winced a little as he glanced down on himself, guiltily. The only outfit he had on consisted of his khakis, a jacket, and a T-shirt. "Erm, well, I didn't…buy one…"

"Oh, so in the other words," The twins chorused, "you couldn't afford it."

"You don't have to tell the whole world!" He shouted, causing several of the surrounding people to stare at him.

"Whoa! Easy!" Greg half-heartedly raised his hands in defense. "We weren't trying to be mean **(4)**."

"And besides," Mitch added, "we thought that might happen, so we already got a costume for you."

Owen blinked in surprise. "Huh? You did?"

"Yep!" The Masons gave devil smiles. And with that, Mitchell reached into his knapsack and took something out before offering it to Owen. "Here ya go!" What he was holding was a very flappy clown mask, grinning up at Owen with lots of yellow teeth and evil red eyes. Owen began screaming.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY!!!!" He shrieked. "I HATE CLOWNS **(5)**!!!!!!"

Joannie rolled her eyes. "_Idiots._" She muttered. At that moment, a middle-aged man stepped up onto the platform, and cleared his voice into a microphone **(6)**. "Excuse me? Hello? May I have your attention, everyone?"

The microphone screeched, causing everyone to groan and cover their ears, as they turned toward the platform. As soon as everything was settled down, the middle-aged man called out, "Thank you. Welcome, everybody, to Riverside's Thirty-first Halloween Scavenger Hunt!"

There was slight buzz of voices after that. Then, "Now, for the rules!"

A chorus of groans and boos sounded at that, causing the man to roll his eyes. "Yes, I know! It's terrible." He replied sarcastically. "Anyway, for starters, every group is designated into one area. As soon as I'm finished, the staff members over at that table," he continued as he pointed to the table at the far right, "will give each and every group their designated area. You are not allowed to go anywhere else for the Scavenger Hunt. As soon as you know your area, please wait until the gong over here," he pointed to the said instrument at his side, "is sounded. That's when the Scavenger Hunt will begin.

"Now, as well as your designated area, you will each be given a riddle. It will give a clue as to where you're going to find Mr. Pumpkin, which is this." He held up a small plastic pumpkin with an etched-on face out to the audience. "Each designated area has nine Mr. Pumpkins in all. When you find one Mr. Pumpkin, you'll find a clue inside it." He slide open his Mr. Pumpkin and held up the two-halves to demonstrate **(7)**. "The next clue will lead you to the next Mr. Pumpkin, which has another clue, and so on and so forth. Once you have all nine Mr. Pumpkins, come back here immediately with them. The first team to return here with all nine Mr. Pumpkins wins!"

Voices started clamoring in excitement.

"All right," the man said, "any questions?"

No response.

"All right, then," He called out, "I'll leave you to go ask for your designated area! Good luck to all you!"

* * *

"Later, Sport!"

Kamui only grunted as he turned his way home. Earlier that day, Fuuma had invited him and several other vampires to a card game. He remembered Subaru looking at him and saying, "That sounds nice! Why don't you go?"

At that, Kamui had blushed slightly before replying, "Why should I?"

Subaru had smirked in response at that. "Well, I'm sure it'll make Fuuma very happy!"

His blush had then spread all over his face. "A-and why the hell should I care about wh-what makes him happy or not?! That guy's a mage," He snarled, "and that bastard's _brother_!"

Kamui remembered his brother's face saddening at that. Sighing heavily, Kamui had said, "Look, I just hate it when you try playing 'matchmaker' with me. Especially when you're trying to hook me up with another _guy!_ Besides," he had added, "if you insist so much, why don't you go?"

Subaru had shaken his head at that. "Sorry. Not my thing."

In the end, as Subaru and his dog, Waldo, had started making their way to a friend's house, Kamui had finally decided to take up Fuuma's offer, though that hadn't stopped him grumbling on the way to the other man's house. It had actually been a nice evening. Fuuma had gotten some beer from his freezer (vampires could still have "normal" drinks), and the game had started. Several of the other players had laughed at each other's jokes and had shaken their heads sadly when they had talked about young Howard Keyson's poor trumpet playing. However, Kamui had, regrettably, been the least talkative player. He had refused the beer Fuuma had offered (he had decided that he would rather be sober and not to anything stupid). And he hadn't laughed at all at his friends' jokes. The only time he had said anything was when they had been cleaning up and Fuuma had piped up to him with, "Hey, Sport! How 'bout next time we play strip poker?"

Even now, as Kamui remembered, he blushed furiously. "_You're sick!_" Had been his reply.

His thoughts were interrupted by a desperate howl. Immediately, Kamui looked up. That had been from the direction of his house! Without a thought more, he rushed forward down the street. _Please_, he silently begged, _please, don't let anything happen to Subaru! _He didn't stop running until he saw two figures in the middle of the road. Kamui recognized Waldo, the dog he really hated, sitting worriedly next to the second figure. The second figure, which didn't move an inch, laid there, sprawled on the ground.

Kamui didn't say anything as he stared at the figure in horror. Then,

"SUBARU!"

* * *

**Author's Note****: Please, review and tell me what you think! Yes, I am thinking about doing a Kamui and Fuuma pairing.**

**(1)** The song is called "What's This?" from The Nightmare before Christmas.

**(2)** Yes, Fai bought so much, he needed a bag 0_0

**(3)** When Wrynn started going on his killing spree, he always left his victims with the bite marks on their necks. Kind of like a "Wrynn has been here" sign. The media noted the bite-marks on the victims and made a point of letting the viewers/readers know.

**(4)** Liar!

**(5)** As said before, I was inspired from "Episode 21" of _Ouran High School Host Club_ for this.

**(6)** He's based off of Taylor from Gilmore Girls.

**(7)** Kind of like plastic Easter eggs.


	17. Chapter 7 of Episode 2

**_Author's Note_: And the next chapter is up:) I am so so so sorry for having taken this long! Part of it was laziness. Part of it was also the craziness of going back to school. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please, review.**

**Also, I have an idea for another fanfiction, but I'm still working on "Idiot Blonde and the School Witch" and "Animal Guardians". Should I pay more attention to the two fanfics I already have? Or should I start another fanfic? To vote, go to my profile, and there will be a poll at the top of the page. Thank you very much:)**

**_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own _The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_****. It is owned by _CLAMP_. I do NOT own _Ouran High School Host Club_. It is owned by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Owen stuck out his tongue a bit, concentrating at the task at hand. "Almost got it." He grunted, as he spun the knob on the lock, again.

Joannie sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Whoever thought of using the school for the Scavenger Hunt must have a lot of faith in our generation."

A while ago, with the sound of a very, very loud gong, the Scavenger Hunt had finally started. Each group had immediately begun running toward their designated areas. In Joannie, Fai, Owen, Greg, and Mitchell's case, that was the Riverside Middle School.

So far in the past half-hour or so, they had succeeded in gathering two of the plastic pumpkins. Joannie thought that was pretty good, considering that Owen would always freak out every time a mannequin jumped at them, considering that the twins were freaking him out even more, and considering that Fai would always stop to see if there was candy, anywhere.

As Owen proceeded to spin the numbered knob, Joannie thought back to the last riddle they had received:

Up to Three,

Run to C,

3310,

30-10-3 **(1)**.

Everyone had stared incredulously at the piece of paper before Greg had let out a "Huh?!"

Mitchell had scratched his head. "Were they on Cloud Nine when they wrote this?"

Owen had frowned thoughtfully as he peered at the riddle. "Well, the last verse sounds like some sort of code."

"Yeah, but to what?" Greg had wondered aloud.

As for Fai, he had merely grinned. "It's a mystery!" He had exclaimed.

Joannie, in the meantime, had gazed off into the distance when her silver-grey eyes had caught sight of the stairs. "'Up to Three…'" She had whispered. Then, in a louder voice, she had said, "I think I've figured it out."

When all the boys turned their attention her, she had explained, "This building has three floors. So 'Up to Three' might mean 'Go up to the third floor.'"

The boys had nodded, processing the information. "Also, the middle school has three wings; Wing A, Wing B, and Wing C." She had said **(2)**.

At that, Owen's eyes had lit up with realization. "So, 'Run to C'…"

"Means 'Go to Wing C.'" Joannie had confirmed.

Greg had then frowned. "Okay, but about the verses 'thirty-three-ten' and thirty-ten-three?'"

Mitchell had rubbed his chin before saying, "Maybe 'thirty-three-ten' is the number of a locker?"

Joannie had nodded. "Probably. Then Owen would be right about the last verse being a code."

"A locker code." Fai had said, putting two and two together.

All five teenagers had looked at each other, before Greg had grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Locker Thirty-Three Ten was exactly where the riddle had indicated, and immediately, Owen had rushed towards it, already spinning the knob on the lock. However, it might not have been a good idea to have Owen put in the code as he was extremely jumpy, and several times, his nervousness had caused his hand to spin too far on the knob.

Currently, Joannie glanced over at a window, wondering mildly if they were going to spend the whole night at the school when…

_Click._

Owen let out a sigh of relief before glancing over at his partners with a triumphant smile on his face. "I got it!"

At once, everyone crowded around him, as he began opening the door. But then…

_"HAAAHHH-HA-HA-HAAAAA!!!!"_

Out of the locker, like a Jack-in-the-Box, sprang a stuffed replica of a witch, cackling madly as everyone yelled out in surprise. After a few seconds, the teenagers panted somewhat heavily as they regained their breath.

"Well," Fai chuckled somewhat nervously, "there's the pumpkin." His friends looked and saw that he was right, for there, in the "witch's" hands was the bright orange, plastic pumpkin. Joannie grabbed it, removing it from the puppet's hands with a loud, sticky rip **(3)**.

"So," Greg said, "What does it say?"

As an answer, Joannie opened the plastic pumpkin, and took out the folded note inside. As soon as the note was unfolded and Mitchell's flashlight shone on it, Joannie read:

"Give Me Green."

"Give Me Silver."

"Give a Number,

And I Give You Crackers."

Joannie frowned. She glanced over at Owen and the Masons, who looked just as stumped as she was. Owen started to bite his nails, murmuring, "_Crackers?_"

"A vending machine!" Fai piped up. Everyone stared at the blonde, who just smiled and said, "People often use vending machines to get snacks. But to do so, they need to use dollars and coins. And afterwards, they need to press a number, indicating their choice."

Mitchell and Greg turned to each other before giving slow nods. "That makes sense." Mitchell said. Joannie gave a nod herself, before letting out a slight snort. Leave it to Fai, with the major sweet-tooth, to figure out this sort of riddle.

"I think I remember seeing a couple of vending machines in the cafeteria." Joannie spoke up.

At that, Fai threw his fist into the air and cried out, confidently, "Then to the cafeteria we shall go!"

* * *

The fog was thick. Unbelievably thick. At least, that's what Subaru thought as he laid there in the foggy blackness. _Have to get up_, he told himself. But his body felt heavy and disobeyed his command.

It was quiet in the fog. Too quiet. It made Subaru want to scream just so there could be some noise. But he felt too tired to make even the slightest of groans. Then, at that moment, voices began disturbing the silence of the fog. At first, they were merely whispers, but then they gradually grew louder, enabling Subaru to distinguish a few words.

"…not woken up, yet…!"

"…down, Kamui…"

"…?! _Calm down?!_ My brother is…not woken up…you tell me to calm down?!"

Subaru was confused. _Wha…?_

"I don't get it…the guards…awake…why isn't he…?!"

Deciding enough was enough, Subaru, with all the willpower he could muster, forced open his eyes. Light hit him in the face, making him hiss painfully as he squinted.

"Subaru?!" One of the voices cried out.

"Hey!" The other called. "You okay?"

Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw, standing over him, two familiar faces.

"Kamui…" He murmured. "…Shelley…"

Both his brother and his next-door neighbor sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God!" Shelley softly exclaimed. Smiling, she whispered, "How're you feeling?"

Before he could reply, the sound of something galloping down the hallway came. Barely a second later, a big grey muzzle shoved itself into Subaru's face before proceeding to lick him with a slobbering, pink tongue **(4)**.

"Waldo!" The blonde woman chided.

"Damn dog." Kamui hissed as he tried shoving the pit-bull of his brother.

For his part, Subaru tried shifting away from his dog. But upon doing so, a sharp pain resounded on the back of his head, causing him to let out a loud groan.

"Subaru?" Kamui and Shelley both glanced worriedly at him. He grimaced. "Feels like I got hit by a bat." He grunted.

Shelley gave him a bemused smile. "Well, you did collapse in the middle of the road."

"Wha…?" At once, his eyes widened as memory came back to him. He quickly stood up, startling Waldo off of him in the process. "Galdric…!" He shouted. "He was—

"We know." The blonde said grimly. He blinked at her. Sighing, she explained, "Shortly before Kamui found you, Ellen Tailor from across the street saw Wrynn leaving the settlement." She paused a little, before adding, "She called the police soon afterwards..."

"But not soon enough." A cold voice finished. Everyone turned to see a tall, dark-haired man with glasses standing at the doorway.

Subaru and Shelley both stiffened while Kamui clenched his fists and glared at the newcomer. "Seishiro!" He snarled **(5)**.

Waldo wasn't any happier than Kamui was. Upon seeing Seishiro, he growled, his hackles up as he placed himself between his master and the mage. Seishiro only smirked at the sight. Confidently, he stepped into the room, causing the dog's growl to deepen.

"Waldo!" Subaru growled himself, his voice laced with warning. Upon his master's command, Waldo's snarls lessened, but he still kept up his angry glare on Seishiro.

Said-man chuckled. "It's a good thing you have a firm handle on your dog, Subaru." He said, still maintaining his smirk. "After all, animals need to know their place." He added, glancing intently at the three vampires.

While Shelley frowned at the implied insult, Kamui's fists clenched even tighter. Subaru, however, just remained silent, his face showing no emotion, or so he hoped.

Having seen he wasn't getting any reply at all, apparently, Seishiro said, "So. You came in contact with Galdric Wrynn."

Subaru responded with a slow nod. "I did."

"Indeed." The mage stated, crossing his arms. "Tell me; did he say anything to you?"

Subaru gave another slow nod. "He did."

"And what would that be?"

The vampire hesitated for a moment before answering, "He wanted me to join him."

Shelley inhaled sharply at that, and Kamui stared at his brother.

"I see." Seishiro replied in acknowledgment. "And how did you reply?"

Both Kamui and Shelley glanced uneasily at the mage before turning towards the man-in-question. It wasn't that they had no faith in Subaru, but depending on his response, things could get very ugly. The two held their breath in apprehension as Subaru looked at Seishiro evenly in the eye and said, "I said 'no.'"

The mage gazed evenly back at him. "Is that so?" By his tone, the three vampires knew that it wasn't a question, but rather a demand for the truth.

Without ceasing his steady gaze at Seishiro, Subaru nodded. "Yes."

After a moment, the mage grinned. "Well, that's good." He said, pleasantly. He turned to go, but before he left, he continued, "It would be such a pity if you even considered allying with Wrynn. Especially since he's a wanted criminal." He gave small pause before adding, "_Dead or alive._"

Kamui flared up at that. But before he could open his mouth to say anything, Subaru and Shelley both glared at him, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Seishiro gave a small laugh. And with that, he left.

The front door had barely been shut for a second before Kamui spat out, "Bastard!"

"Ditto to that." Shelley muttered, darkly.

As if agreeing with the two, Waldo let out a short bark. Subaru, however, had more important things to worry about than a tyrannical mage. "So, Galdric hasn't been caught, yet?" He asked.

Shelley shook her head. "No. But even so, Tailor called the police not that long ago. Wherever he is, Wrynn is going to have a hell of time trying to evade from the policemen. Riverside must be swarming with them, by now!"

Subaru frowned. "Maybe." Sensing his master's unhappiness, Waldo placed his furry head on Subaru's leg. Petting the dog somewhat absentmindedly, the vampire said gloomily, "But if there's one thing I know about Galdric, it's that he doesn't give up, easily. He'll do whatever he can to escape the authorities. No matter what."

* * *

Galdric cursed as he saw another police car make its way down the road. Immediately, he crouched low onto the ground, hiding behind the bushes. Through the crisscrossed twigs and leaves, he could make out the bottom half the vehicle slowly driving down past him. Finally, after several long moments, the car turned a corner and was gone.

Deeming it safe, Galdric quickly stood up and began running, making sure to stay as close to the shadows as possible. _Dammit!_ He swore. How could he have so careless?! It hadn't been long since he had left the settlement, and already police were scouring the roads. At least, three times in the past hour or so, he had almost been caught by patrolling cop cars.

He cursed again. If he hoped to escape the notice of the police, he would have to find a really good place to hide. But where? It was then that his eyes caught sight of something. It was a building, about three stories high, or so. He glanced over at the sign in front of it. "Riverside Middle School" it read.

Since it was Sunday, there was no doubt the building was locked and unoccupied at the moment. Galdric could easily use his magic to unlock the doors without setting off the security alarms. True, students would return early in the morning and teachers and janitorial staff even earlier. But then, he would just have to make sure to get out before they came in.

Making up his mind, he rushed over to a set of doors and whispered, "_Unlock._"

With an obedient _click_, one of the doors slid open, allowing Galdric to sneak in before shutting the door behind with a loud _wham_.

* * *

Owen's ears perked up as he glanced uneasily behind him. "D-did you guys hear that?" He stuttered.

His teammates looked at him, puzzled.

"Hear what?" Fai asked, curiously.

Still squinting in the direction they had came, he replied, "It sounded like a door slamming."

Joannie, Fai, and the Masons glanced at each other. They hadn't heard anything.

"Maybe one of us left the door open, and the wind just blew closed." The gothic girl suggested.

The Masons gave half-hearted nods. "Yeah, it could be that." Mitchell said.

"Or Hendricks hearing things." Greg added.

Put out, Owen protested, "_I am not!_"

"So," Greg said, completely ignoring him, "aren't we heading to the library? Supposedly, our next clue's there."

Mitchell shrugged. "Well, let's go."

* * *

The twins began walking down the hallway, with Joannie and Owen following them. But at that moment, the she-mage noticed that one person was missing and turned around.  
Fai had not moved from his spot, at all. He just stood there, staring off into the dark hallway, where Owen had said he had heard the noise. Frowning, Joannie whispered, "Hey, Fai?"

No answer.

A little louder than before, she called out, "Fai!"

The blonde jumped before facing her and giving a really fake smile. "Oh, hello, Joannie! I was just wondering if I had lost any candy!"

Joannie scowled at the lie. But before she could say anything…

"Hey! Gordan! Flourite!" Greg's voice called out. "Let's go!"

Fai's smile spread as he took Joannie's hand and began dragging her with him after their teammates. "Coming!" He sang out.

* * *

When Owen had said he had something, Fai had thought that it was nothing. That had soon changed a moment later. He wasn't entirely sure, but the blonde could've sworn that for a split second he felt some strange presence close-by.

Even as he skipped down the hall towards Owen and the Masons, with Joannie being dragged behind, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit…uneasy.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Please, review.**

**(1)** I'm usually not very good with rhymes or riddles. But I was very happy on how this one turned out!

**(2)** Suffice to say, Joannie had attended Riverside Middle School.

**(3)** The pumpkin was stuck on the witch's hands with Velcro.

**(4)** Doggie language for "You're awake! You're awake! Are you all right?! Let me lick you!!"

**(5)** To all the Seishiro fans out there, I'm sorry but I don't like the guy.


	18. Chapter 8 of Episode 2

**Author's Note****: And here's the next chapter to "Idiot Blonde and the School Witch." I am very sorry it's taken me so long to update. I also apologize about how short the chapter is. I apologize further if the chapter is boring. I promise, it'll have more action in the next chapter. Please, review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I do NOT own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**. It is owned by Hatori Bisco. I do NOT own **_**The Princess Bride**_**. It was written (I think) by Willaim Goldman.

* * *

.**

Fai grinned as he slid open the plastic pumpkin. "Aaannnd…." He said, dramatically, "The riddle is revealed!"

Everyone crowded around as he took out the piece of paper and began to unfold it. Once it was as flattened as it could get, Greg shone his flashlight on the paper, where in big letters read:

"The Head that's Always Forgotten

Collects Treasures Now Long Forsaken."

The teenagers blinked at each other, utterly bewildered. "The Lost and Found?" Mitchell guessed, rather hopelessly.

"Wait." Owen spoke up, as he peered at the piece of paper. "There's another part to the riddle.

"A Case that Holds Prizes So Many,

Proudly Shows the Prize of Your Journey **(1)**."

"'A Case that Holds Prizes So Many…'" Joannie recited, thoughtfully. "It has to be a trophy cabinet." She stated.

The twins nodded in agreement. "Guess that rules out the Lost and Found." Mitchell shrugged, half-heartedly.

"But what is 'The Head that's Always Forgotten and Collects Treasures Now Long Forsaken'?" Greg scratched his head, befuddled.

Everyone was silent as they considered this. Then, "An attic." Joannie spoke up.

No one said anything at first. Finally, Owen stammered weakly, "An…attic **(2)**?"

"Why not? I mean, the attic could be called 'the Head' since it's at the top of the building." She explained. "And usually, there's a lot of stuff up there that people don't want anymore."

The others nodded. "That makes sense." Mitchell said. Fai smiled brilliantly. "Well, then!" He declared. "To the attic we shall go!"

"W-w-wait!" Owen croaked out as he shakily held up his hand. "A-are you guys sure it's th-the…_attic_?" He whispered the last word fearfully.

Joannie shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Owen whimpered pitifully, as his companions began to walk up the stairs. Hopelessly, he followed behind them, practically dragging himself along the way. The Mason twins, having seen the drastic gloom displayed on Owen's face, smirked at each other, before Greg spoke up loudly, "Hey. Did you guys know that there's a story about the attic?"

Owen made a pathetic squeak at that while Fai glanced curiously at the brothers. Joannie just grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Many years back," Mitchell grinned evilly, "there were a couple of brothers attending this same school. Both of them were at the top of their class and were always the star players on the sports teams."

"However," Greg said, as he took over, "the two were also very competitive with each other. One day, during the school Science Fair, one of the brothers won first place while the other received second."

"The second brother was very jealous." Mitchell continued. "Later that day, the two were told to take some stuff up to the attic."

"The very same attic we're headed to." Greg emphasized as he sneered at Owen, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Once there," Mitchell whispered, "while the first brother's back was turned, the second brother pushed him out through the attic window!"

"And to this day," Greg smiled diabolically, "it is said that the first brother's ghost haunts the attic…"

"_And curses whoever disturbs his rest!!_" The Masons chorused in shrill voices.

At that, Owen began screaming, "_Idon'twannabecursed__ **(3**__**)**!!!!!!!!!!_"

"You're not gonna be cursed, Owen." Joannie rolled her eyes as she glanced back at the three boys. "That's just some bull that Greg and Mitch came up with."

Owen, however, hardly looked convinced. It was at that moment that Mitchell innocently piped up, "Hey, Hendricks! Is that a spider on your shoulder?"

Owen immediately stopped, his face frozen with fear. Then,

"_EEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_"

Joannie cringed as Owen threw his hands up in the air and started running down the hallway, screaming all the while. The Masons quickly followed behind him, only they were laughing hysterically. Glaring at the retreating forms of the twins, Joannie muttered, "_Morons!_" Sighing, she said, "Well, at least, they're heading in the right direction."

It was then that she noticed the impending silence coming from her blonde friend. She turned towards Fai and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him looking...forlorn. The only other time she had seen him looking so gloomy was three weeks ago when they had a fight. But compared to what Joannie was seeing now, last time seemed like almost nothing. As she stared as the blonde whose ever-present smile was now gone, she could have sworn she saw a spasm of grief and guilt across his face.

Worriedly, she said, "Hey." Startled out of his reverie, Fai glanced at Joannie as she stared back at him in concern. "You okay?" She asked.

In reply, the blonde put on his ever-so-famous smile. "Oh, me? Why, I couldn't be any happier!"

Joannie quirked an eyebrow at him, in disbelief.

"Really, Joannie!" Fai went on. "There's no need to be worried. See?" He said, as he pointed to his ear-to-ear grin. "Everything's quite peachy!"

But the she-mage sighed in agitation. "Okay, would you _stop_ that, already?!"

Fai tilted his head at her in puzzlement. "Hmm? Stop what?"

"You know all too well 'what,' Fai." Joannie replied, as she gazed evenly at him. "Stop smiling all the time when it's obvious you don't feel like it."

At that, the blonde's grin immediately fell. He stared at her, obviously taken aback. But before he could say anything,

"There you two are!" Mitchell exclaimed from the hallway, startling both Joannie and Fai. The twins had apparently gone back to get them.

"What're you standing around there for?" Greg demanded. "Let's go!"

Joannie grumbled, before she turned towards the Masons and said, "Fine! We're coming!"

* * *

Amelia sighed as she glanced over at the clock, wondering once more how long the scavenger hunt would take. Upon seeing that it had not been even five minutes since she last checked, she shook her head. _Oh c'mon, Amelia_, she reprimanded herself, _counting every second that they're gone is just flat-out ridiculous_. And with that, the middle-aged woman decided to read a third time William Goldman's _The Princess Bride_ **(4)**.

However, she had barely gotten to the third page when, at that moment, the phone rang. Amelia immediately jumped out of her seat and grabbed the receiver, before calling into it, "Hello? Joannie? Fai?"

"Er, no ma'am." A man's voice sounded from the other end. Amelia blushed as she felt a small (but very distinct) wave of embarrassment wash over her; how she could not imagine how she had just sounded! "Is Amelia Sage there?"

"Speaking." She muttered, as she rubbed her head in exasperation. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Sage," the man said, grimly, "this is Officer Roberts from the Magical Defense Department of the Riverside Police Station." Amelia's throat tightened; this could not be good. "We have just received confirmation that Galdric Wrynn is currently in Riverside, Massachusetts. We ask for your safety, ma'am, to be very careful when you go outside and that you put extra security around your house."

Amelia was silent as she took in the news.

"Ma'am?" Roberts' voice inquired, sounding concerned.

Amelia took a deep breath as she answered, "I see. Thank you, Officer."

And with that, she hung the phone. The receiver had barely touched the machine when she picked it up again, dialed numbers, and waited very impatiently as she heard ringing from the other end. Finally, a young girl's sounded from the receiver. "Hello? Amelia?" Joannie called out.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Again, I'm sorry this is so short. Please, review and let me know what you think.**

**(1)** Personally, I didn't think this riddle was very good. I'm very sorry; I'm just not very good at riddles.

**(2)** Just as a reminder, Episode 2 of "Idiot Blonde and the School Witch" was inspired by Episode 21 of the _Ouran High School Host Club_ anime.

**(3)** Tanslation: I don't wanna be cursed!!!!!!!!!!

**(4)** SUCH a good book and SUCH a good movie :) If you have not read the book and have not seen the movie, you don't know what you're missing!


	19. Chapter 9 of Episode 2

_**Author's Note**_**: I am very sorry that I did not upload the chapter as soon as I had promised. However, I do feel somewhat good about it. Although it's sort of "anime-ish," I think it went pretty well, at least, better than the last chapter. Again, I was inspired by "Episode 21" from the **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** anime. Please, review. Reviews make me very happy. If I didn't get reviews, I would be so sad and the whole dorm would be flooded with my tears. I think last time there were at least five people who almost drowned. Okay, I know, I'm just ridiculous. But really, reviews make me happy.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I do NOT own **_**The Ouran High School Host Club**_**. It is owned by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**

Smirking wickedly, Gregory whispered, "Hey, guys. Do you feel…a cold presence in here?"

Owen whimpered, slightly while Joannie just squeezed her eyes shut, aggravated.

Mitchell grinned just as evilly, as he added, "Now, that you mention it…"

"_Cut it out, you guys_!!" Owen started screaming, frantically.

"Can it, both of you!" Joannie snapped at the Masons. "The less you two goof off, the sooner we can finish this _stupid hunt!_"

"Yes, Mom." The twins chorused.

Joannie gritted her tooth as she glared at them; it was taking all of her willpower not to make a biting statement at the twins. At that moment, Fai spoke up, "You know, we still haven't found that trophy cabinet around here. We should probably keep moving."

Still glaring at the twins, Joannie muttered, "Let's go."

As the group moved deeper and deeper into the attic (and often having to step over the numerous crates and objects that cluttered the floor), Owen stuttered, "Y-you guys d-don't really think that th-there's a…a g-g-ghost in here, d-do you?"

Already exasperated, Joannie spun around to face him and exclaimed, "Owen, if you get this easily scared over a stupid scavenger hunt, why'd you bother to join in the first place?!"

The said boy looked taken aback at first, before he hung his head and muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Joannie demanded.

Owen hesitated for a moment before sighing and replying, "It's…my sister."

"Huh?" Everyone stared at him in confusion.

He shook his head. "My sister…she's a great kid…she's always trying to look for the silver lining in things…"

"…Okay…" Joannie said, still not quite sure what Owen's sister had to do with anything.

"But the thing is," Owen said, sadly, "she gets sick an awful lot…To make things even worse, it's been getting harder and harder to pay for all her medicine." At that moment, his face hardened with anger. "Then, the other day, the insurance company said that they wouldn't cover the medical expenses anymore."

Joannie bit her lip, not quite sure what to say.

"So," He continued, softening a bit, "when I saw the prize money the Scavenger Hunt was offering, I thought that maybe if I won it, I might be able to help her…"

"But," Mitchell frowned, "if you needed the money that badly, why couldn't you just get a job?"

"I tried." Owen responded. "But hardly anyone would even look at me. I was lucky if I even got a phone call that said, 'Sorry. The staff is full **(1)**.'" He sighed. "I just…I just wanted to help my sister…so that she could smile even more."

Everyone was silent. Finally, Greg declared, "Well, I guess we have no choice but to help him."

"Huh?" Owen blinked at him.

"Don't worry, Hendricks." Mitchell grinned as he gave the other boy a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We'll make sure you get back to the community center with all nine pumpkins in no time."

"I…" Owen did not know what to say. Joannie, however, glared at the Masons, suspiciously. "Just what are you guys planning?"

"Nothing, nothing." Mitchell exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Geez, Gordan." Greg tsked. "You act as if we have ulterior motives."

_You guys _always_ have ulterior motives!_ Joannie mentally shouted. But she only rolled her eyes and said nothing.

* * *

Voices, young and loud, sounded shamelessly through the attic. But they were not what had woken up Galdric.

Galdric, as soon as he had snuck into the building, had made his way up to the attic where he scrounged about through the boxes for mildew-smelling blankets before laying down and falling asleep. A few seconds later, or so it had seemed to him, he had felt it. It was a warm, almost buzzing feeling to him—the same feeling he always felt when another mage was nearby. He had then heard footsteps walk up the stairs, and then, as the intruders had entered the attic, the sensation of magic he had felt seemed to have increased a tenfold.

Currently, he let out a soft hiss as he hid behind an assorted pile of cardboard boxes. So, mages were here, were they?

Peeking through a small space the pile of boxes offered him, he peered at the five figures that were making their way to a dusty old trophy cabinet. All of them were teenagers. The tallest of them, a smiling blonde in a Jester's outfit, exclaimed, "And here we are!" As the blonde made a hand motion towards the cabinet, Galdric's eyes widened in realization. That boy was the one who was sending off the overwhelming buzzing sensation. Galdric didn't doubt that he had more power than all of the members of the State Mage Council put together.

The only girl in the young group stepped towards the trophy cabinet and tried to open the small glass doors, but they stood stuck. "Great." The girl grumbled. "Now, we need a key."

Galdric narrowed his eyes at her, in thought. Yes, there was no doubt about it. Although, she was not nearly as powerful as the blonde, the girl definitely possessed a good amount of magic, as well. The vampire growled angrily to himself. Well, no matter how much magic those two had, he would make sure that neither of them would make it out of here, alive.

* * *

Greg brightened up. "Hey, there it is!" He shouted, pointing to a small silver key hanging by a string from an old coat stand. Immediately, he grabbed it, before turning towards the trophy cabinet and fitting it into the small key hole. _Click_.

He smirked at his teammates. "Open sesame." And with that, he opened the small glass doors. The ninth pumpkin, sitting between a 1946 football trophy and a Sportsman of the Year award, was a little different than the other eight pumpkins. The plastic was of a gold color and etched across the face of the pumpkin were the spidery words: "_The End_ **(2)**."

Greg grabbed it before handing it over to Owen, who was carrying the plastic bag so full of pumpkins. "Here ya go, Hendricks." He grinned.

Owen appeared stunned before giving a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks guys." He whispered.

Fai gave him a kind smile. "Your sister's very lucky to have someone like you."

Joannie nodded. "Now, we just have to hurry back to the community center."

But before anyone could take a step towards the door, Greg suddenly said, "Wait! Where's Mitchell?"

Owen, Fai, and Joannie stared at him, bewildered, having now just noticed the disappearance of the other twin.

"Wasn't he just with us?!" Joannie exclaimed.

Greg didn't respond to her. Instead, he called out into the attic. "Mitchell?! Mitchell!"

At once, everyone began moving the cardboard boxes and glancing behind wardrobes and clothes racks as they called their companion's name.

"Mitchell!!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Mitchell! If this some kind of joke, it's not funny!" Joannie snapped, although she started to sound unsure, herself.

"Mitchell!"

At that moment, Owen heard a slight groan behind a small pile of boxes. Gulping nervously, he stepped towards the cardboard boxes. "Mitchell…?" He whispered uncertainly, as he pushed aside the boxes.

"_DDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Shrieking at the top of its voice, a clown-faced figure sprang out from amongst the boxes and jumped towards Owen. Fai and Joannie both cried in surprise, but their yells were easily lost in the midst of Owen's high-pitched screams.

"_IHATECLOWNS__ **(3)**__!!!!_" And with that, Owen ran out of the attic and down the stairs. Joannie and Fai gazed after him when they heard someone (wait, no, _someones_) laughing uncontrollably.

"Omigod!!" Greg chortled, as he held his sides. "That was _priceless_!!"

"You guys should've seen the looks of your faces!!" Cackled Mitchell; Mitchell who was wearing a white sheet over his costume and holding a very familiar clown mask in his hand **(4)**.

"Didja see how fast Hendricks ran?!" Greg guffawed.

"Well, he can't complain now!" Mitchell added, still laughing. "I mean, he's probably halfway to the community center, right now!"

"You two…!"

The twins stopped laughing for moment to see a very, very angry Joannie Gordan before them. Veins were throbbing in her forehead and her eyes were practically in flames as she glared with murderous wrath at them.

"_I'm going to kill you guys!!_" She roared, as she reached for them.

However, the Masons, both deciding that it would be very unwise to stay, yelled out in fright as they scampered out of the attic and down the stairway.

* * *

Joannie growled as she glared after the twins. "Those morons!!" She hissed, as she kicked a nearby box.

"Now, now, Joannie," Fai grinned as he waved his finger at her in a mock-scolding, "You shouldn't say such nasty words."

Joannie spun around to snap something back at him, but before she could, a high-pitched tone started ringing in her pocket. Fai looked startled at the sound before he titled his head curiously as Joannie brought out her cell phone and opened it. "Hello? Amelia?" The teenage girl spoke into the receiver.

"Joannie?" Amelia's voice answered. The said-girl was taken aback by the sound of urgency in her guardian's voice. "Where are you?"

"Um, I'm at the Middle School with Fai, but why—

"All right." Amelia said. "Stay there. I'm going over there right now to pick you two up."

Joannie blinked. "Wha—

"I do _not_ want you two leaving the building until I'm there." Amelia stated firmly. "Got that?"

"All right, fine, we get it!" Joannie exclaimed in exasperation. "But what's going on?!"

"Galdric Wrynn is in Riverside as we speak!" Amelia all but shouted.

"What?!" The teenage girl cried out in disbelief.

"He's in Riverside, Joannie." Amelia repeated. "And as long as he's in Riverside, I do not want you two go outside, out in the open, until I get there."

"Okay, all right, we'll stay inside!" Joannie shouted.

"All right. Good." Amelia said. "I'll be there in a few minutes." And with, the middle-aged woman hung up.

Joannie sighed as she put away her cell phone and glanced over at Fai, who was giving a slight frown. "What was that about?"

But before she could reply, she felt a strong hand grabbing her throat and lifting her into the air. She gasped as her feet dangled in midair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fai receiving the same treatment.

"So," She heard their captor whisper, "I run in order to escape the clutches of the Council and here I find two young mages in my clutches."

Through the narrow spaces of roof, the pale light of the moon shone through, revealing their captor's whiskered face.

"How ironic." Galdric Wrynn smirked.

Joannie struggled as she pulled at his hand, trying to get him to release her. It was at that moment, that she remembered the silver chain necklace Amelia had given her. Not wasting a second, she felt around her neck, and, once she had felt the cold metal, she pushed it up with her thumb at Wrynn's hand. Wrynn screamed in agony almost at once as he released both teenagers.

Joannie scrambled to her feet and called out, "Run, Fai!" Immediately, both teenagers raced towards the door, running for their lives, when suddenly the door slammed right in front of them, and a _click_ sounded as it was locked. Joannie and Fai, who had almost crashed into the door, skidded to a halt before Joannie banged her fist helplessly against it.

A low chuckle sounded behind them, sending chills down Joannie's spine. Both teenagers turned to see Wrynn giving a manic grin, as he slowly stepped towards them. "There's nothing you can do now." Wrynn sneered. "You two are as good as sitting ducks."

"We'll see about that." Joannie muttered before aiming the palm of her hand at the door, willing with all her might for it to open. However, the most it did was the shake the door violently, and that was it. Joannie and Fai looked at each other before glancing back at Wrynn. They were trapped.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Again, please, review!**

**(1)** Dang Depression! *mumble grumble* Sorry, I had to put that in.

**(2)** I know. That's pretty lame on my part.

**(3)** "I HATE CLOWNS!!"

**(4)** Remember the clown mask the Masons offered Owen in Chapter Six of Episode 2? It's the same one.


	20. Chapter 10 of Episode 2

***Sorry about this! I just made a mistake the last time I uploaded this chapter. Just wanted to correct it***

**Author's Note: Chapter 10 of Episode 2 at last! I am so sorry it's taken me months to get to it. I wasn't really sure how to proceed with this chapter at first. But I think it's all right. A little chatty, but certainly tons of action. Just as a warning, this chapter does have a lot of violence (although there isn't any blood and gore). Anyway, please, review and tell me what you think. Also! I have something I want to recommend for you. There's a manga called **_**Mushi-shi**_** by Yuki Urushibara. It's also been made into an anime. Basically it is about the adventures of Ginko, a mushi-shi ("Bug-master"). His occupation is actually more exciting than the translation sounds. The story can be a little slow at times, but it is really good. The anime is especially great with the landscape and music. But enough of me rambling. Onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**.

* * *

**

_They were trapped._

Galdric chuckled, his hand starting to glow a blinding white as energy gathered into it. "So," he said softly, "how does it feel to be a couple of cornered dogs?"

He had barely finished the sentence when a table flew through the air and straight towards him. Startled, Galdric had just enough time to raise his glowing hand to the large projectile, causing the table to break into two large splintered halves. As the remnants of the table crashed onto the ground, the vampire narrowed his eyes venomously at his two captives. In response, the girl glared back defiantly, her own hand raised at the ready. The blonde just grinned like a fool and began clapping.

* * *

"You forget," Joannie growled, prepared to cast a spell at any moment, "that cornered dogs can still bite."

Beside her, Fai clapped loudly and gave a big whoop. "Wooo! You tell him, Joannie!"

She did not have time to retort back at him, because within an instant, Wrynn dove at them, his glowing hand poised to strike.

"_Look out_!" Joannie shouted. Grabbing Fai by the shirt, she jumped to the side with the blonde in tow, just as Wrynn punched forward, his fist meeting the door. Light exploded in the attic, blinding the occupants temporarily, and a sudden surge of energy pushed out, almost causing Joannie to lose her footing. As the light began to die down, she blinked to regain her vision—and froze at what she saw.

The door, which was now hanging lopsidedly from its hinges, had been hit hard; nearly half of it had been torn away entirely. Several of the crates and discarded furniture that had cluttered around the doorway were now turned over and broken, as chairs and stools had been ripped apart and vases and lamps had been shattered. The smell of smoldering wood haunted the air. Joannie shuddered to think what would have happened if she and Fai had not moved out of the way in time.

Wrynn faced them, his eyes regarding them coldly. "Very quick on your feet, I see." As he hand started to glow once more, he growled, "I wonder how long that will last."

He began to charge at them once more. But this time, Joannie was not about to let him gain any momentum. Hands rapidly swiping through the air, she lifted tables, cabinets, suitcases, Christmas trees, whatever was around her off the ground, and had it all flying towards Wrynn, one right after the other. Like before, Wrynn smashed his hand through the first couple of speeding objects. But just as he threw a beach chair out of the way, he was caught head-on by a bookshelf, forcing him back. He did not have time to get it off him, as the abandoned stage props and classroom furnishings were still being relentlessly thrown at him. Joannie did not stop until Galdric Wrynn had completely disappeared under the pile of moldy junk, and even then, she did not drop her guard, as she stared suspiciously at where their assailant had stood.

Finally, after a few seconds, she eased herself a bit, letting out a long sigh. "I think he's down." She whispered.

Beside her, Fai commented, "Hyuu! Then I suppose I won't have to use these."

Frowning, Joannie turned towards her blonde companion, who she saw in the slitted moonlight holding up three feather-tailed needles which were unmistakably…

"_Darts_?" She looked at him incredulously. "You were going to use _darts_?"

Even in the little light that made its way into the attic, Joannie could see Fai grinning from ear-to-ear. "Darts _are_ very handy."

The teenage girl was a little more than irritated at her friend's childishness. Feeling a vein throbbing in her forehead, she said through gritted teeth, "So, instead of using your magic to help me out, you decide to use _playthings_."

"That's right!"

She was about to yell at him about his idiocy, when suddenly an explosion occurred from Joannie's makeshift pile. The blast startled both teenagers, as they stared wide-eyed at the source. Out of the now splintered wreckage, Galdric Wrynn stood up _**(1)**_; the hatred in his eyes seemed to burn even more furiously than before. "I'm not defeated that easily." He growled. In one swift motion, he aimed his palm at them. A glowing white orb formed in his hand for a second, then, like a bullet, it shot forward. Joannie jumped out of the way, but Fai was a bit slower. The orb hit the upright piano mere feet away from him. As soon as it made contact with the instrument, the glowing orb exploded, ringed by the cacophony of broken keys, and slamming Fai against the wall. Joannie stared in horror as she saw him crumple to the ground.

"_Fai!_"

"Don't worry." Wrynn hissed. "I shouldn't think he's dead…_yet_."

Joannie clenched her fists as she felt herself boil with rage. Without another thought, she tore her chain necklace from her neck before snarling, "_Awaken!_"

At that same moment, she threw the necklace at Wrynn. With life now rushing through its sinuous body, the necklace aimed its hook towards the vampire, who threw his hand up in defense. That proved to be a mistake. Wrapping itself around Wrynn's arm, the hook end transformed itself into a small set of silver teeth before biting down on his thumb. Wrynn howled in agony. He began swinging his arm about, trying to shake the necklace off him. But the necklace was a wily thing. It slithered into Wrynn's sleeve, causing the man to scream even louder as he began grabbing at his arm.

Joannie, in the meantime, ran over to her fallen friend and crouched down at his side. "Fai?" She called out. "Fai! Wake up!"

The blonde groaned, before slowly sitting himself up. Joannie grabbed his arm, ready to carry him, when she heard another small blast, only this sounded muffled.

Looking up, she saw Wrynn clutching something in his closed fist. Slowly, he opened his hand, allowing small pieces of…_something_ drop to the floor with a tiny metallic sounds. They were the remains of Joannie's silver necklace. Looking her in the eye, Wrynn said only one thing, "No more games."

Joannie wasted no time in sending a coat rack towards him. But Wrynn, without taking his eyes off her, threw it out of his way, as he began to striding towards the teenage girl. Letting go of Fai, Joannie stumbled away from their attacker, all the while throwing surrounding objects at him. But the man kept coming towards her, knocking the large projectiles out of the way. Panting, Joannie glanced back towards Fai, who, although was starting to stand up, still looked very dazed. _At least Wrynn's attention is not on him_, she thought, as she looked about the attic, _but what now?_

It was then that she saw the vampire's hand glowing again. An idea forming in her head, Joannie's silver-grey eyes began to glow themselves, as she positioned her cupped hands. At that moment, Wrynn threw another glowing orb at her, but Joannie was ready. Aiming her hand at it, the ball of light halted in midair just inches away from her. With Wrynn's own weapon in her grasp, Joannie swung her arm, released the orb (which seemed to prick her hand with small shocks of electricity), and it flew to the ceiling right above Wrynn. He had just enough to time to move out of the way of falling beams and shingles.

Snarling, he turned towards Joannie, who had lifted herself off the ground and was now feet away from the new gaping hole in the ceiling. "You want me?" She said coldly. "Then come and get me."

And with that, she flew through the hole and onto the roof. Joannie shivered as she was now exposed to the cold October wind. Nevertheless, she lightly landed on top the shingled roof, narrowing her eyes from she had came, before looking all around her. _Space…a lot more space in which to maneuver than in the attic_, she calculated, _Gives me the opportunity to escape if worse comes to worse. But I also have to make sure to keep his attention on me and away from Fai…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud explosion sounded not too far away from her. Almost jumping off the roof, Joannie stared at the smoke emerging a few feet away her hole. Seconds later, Wrynn leaped out of his own newly made entrance and landed briskly on the roof.

"Check." Joannie muttered grimly.

Wrynn smirked as he stepped towards her. "I see your Focus is levitation _**(2)**_." He remarked. "And now we've moved to an area in which you are at an advantage."

As he said that, the wind rapidly increased, nearly knocking him off his feet. He glared at Joannie whose eyes were glowing threateningly. "For someone who's at a disadvantage," She snapped, "you certainly talk an awful lot."

To her surprise, Wrynn let out a dark chuckle. It was then that she heard something screech and groan behind her. Turning around, Joannie saw the vinyl sidings on the clock tower shudder. Then, all of sudden, they ripped apart from the wall. Before she knew it, the sidings had wrapped themselves around her from ankles to shoulders. Joannie struggled against her binds, but her attempts only seemed to give her a sense of imbalance. As she did everything she could to remain on her feet, Galdric Wrynn slowly walked up to her, with a smug look on his face.

"When you are faced with an opponent who has the upper hand," He said, as if reciting from a textbook, "if possible, make sure they do not get the opportunity to attack you. You, young lady, are now helpless. You can not use your levitation to throw anything at me. Nor are you able to fend off my attacks."

Not wanting to stand around any longer, Joannie gritted her teeth and began to lift herself, bound and all, off the roof. _I can still fly, though_, she thought defiantly. She had barely gone three feet, when she felt a strong force grab her and then _Wham!_ It had slammed her against the wall of the clock tower. Joannie's feet did mini kicks in the air as she fought to get out of the hold of the invisible force. She glared at Wrynn whose open palm was aimed at her.

He strode towards her, his palm still facing her. "I don't let my prey get away that easily." Wrynn stated. "And now," he said, his voice starting to take on a more viscous tone, "perhaps now you'll see how we vampires feel, helpless, _hopeless_, constantly under the heel of you despicable wizards, _our lives always at your mercy!_"

"Look, I'm sorry about how you're treated," Joannie cried out, "but do you seriously think killing me is going to change anything?"

At that, Wrynn gave a savage grin. "One less mage in the world."

He raised his other hand up, but just as it began to glow an eerie light, Wrynn let out an agonized scream, his hands falling to his side. With her captor's attention elsewhere, Joannie now fell on her feet back onto the roof. The sidings were now loose and fell off of her. Looking back at Wrynn, Joannie saw his hands hover from his backside in which she was stunned to see a protruding dart.

"See, Joannie?" Joannie glanced past Wrynn to the source of the voice and stared wide-eyed as she saw Fai, standing tall with a smile and holding more darts in his hand. "Darts are very handy."

Wrynn snarled angrily, before grabbing hold of the offending needle and pulling it out. As he threw it aside, he faced the blonde, looking ready to pounce. Not about to let that happen, Joannie swung her arms widely and just like that, all the vinyl sidings that had bound her moments ago now turned on their previous master.

Wrynn did not have time to turn around as the sidings now bound his arms together. Falling on his knees, he cursed as he struggled to get out of the bindings. With Wrynn taken cared of, Joannie flew over the vampire and over to her friend.

"Fai!" She landed right next to him. "You okay?"

"Hm?" The blonde cocked his head at her. "Oh, don't worry! A little bump like that can't hurt me."

Joannie didn't think he was being entirely honest, but before she could say anything, she heard a small muffled blast from behind her. Spinning around she saw to her horror, the vinyl sidings fall from Wrynn as he stood up. There was smoke coming from his hand **_(3)_**.

"Oh, crap." Joannie whispered, as she and Fai took a step back. It was at that moment, that she became aware of a whirring noise that was steadily growing louder and louder and… A strong light was suddenly shone on Wrynn, who even when he stared right at the source, did not cringe. Joannie and Fai also looked up to see a helicopter hovering above them.

"Galdric Wrynn," Someone on a speaker said, "Put your hands up in the air. You are under arrest. Please, do not try to escape. We have you completely surrounded. If you resist in any way, we will not hesitate to shoot."

At that, Wrynn scoffed. "Are you sure you want to do that? Especially since I have hostages here?" He pointed his head towards the two teenagers.

"Galdric Wrynn, this is your last warning."

The vampire let out a soft "tch". A second later, his entire body was glowing white.

Startled, Joannie and Fai stumbled back, staring in disbelief at him.

"What's he doing?" Joannie exclaimed.

The glowing white figure chuckled, before shouting out to the helicopter, "You all know what this is, don't you? I have just made myself into a human bomb! I blow up and this whole building goes _boom_, taking you down with it!"

"_Are you insane?_" Joannie yelled at him. "You do that, and you'll die as well!"

Through the light emanating from the figure, the teenage girl could make out a line curling up on the head. "After living in hellhole after hellhole," Wrynn stated, "I think I'll find death to be a relief."

And with that, the glowing white figure began to grow brighter and brighter and then...

_Bang!_

A gunshot sounded and almost immediately afterwards, the light died down. Joannie blinked as she watched Wrynn's body slide down the roof before collapsing onto the ground below. Second passed, and she was still looking at the ledge from which Wrynn had disappeared.

"Joannie," She heard Fai whisper as his hand went on her shoulder, "Joannie, it's all right."

She turned towards him and was surprised to see that she had been shaking. Joannie gave him a nod as she held herself.

"Joannie?" A familiar voice called out. The teenage mages looked at each other before looking out onto the parking lot before them. There, in the midst of flashing lights, Joannie and Fai could make out a plump figure waving her arms at them. "Joannie! Fai! Are you all right? Answer me!"

"Amelia…" Joannie breathed. "Amelia!" She called out as she and Fai waved at her. "We're okay."

From where they stood, they could see their guardian clutch at her open mouth before waving back them.

"Kids." The speaker on the helicopter called out. "Stay right where you are. We'll send a ladder down to you."

Shaking her head, Joannie replied, "It's okay. There's no need."

Facing back at Fai, she whispered, "Take my hand."

"Eh?"

"Just do it."

Fai blinked at her, before smiling and obeying her wish. As soon as his hand clasped onto hers, Joannie lifted them off the roof and gently down onto the parking lot. She could not help but smile herself as she heard Fai let out a loud, "Wheee!" Even with this short descent, Joannie felt exhilaration in the flight.

The two had barely touched the pavement when Amelia rushed over to them and wrapped her arms around them in an embrace.

"Oh, thank God!" She moaned. "I was so worried about you! Are you two all right? Did he hurt you?"

"We're fine!" Joannie replied, as she tried to break from her guardian's hug. "Amelia, we're okay!"

"Madame Sage!" Fai exclaimed. "There is no need to worry! Joannie and I are perfectly fi — ow!"

Amelia stood back a bit and frowned at Fai as did Joannie. The blonde was wincing painfully, as he clutched the back of his head where Amelia's hand had patted.

"Well, so much for being fine." Joannie muttered.

* * *

As paramedics tended to Fai and Joannie, as well (she had been cut by some of the nails that had clung onto the vinyl sidings), the she-mage learned that as soon as she had led Wrynn onto the roof, Fai had called Amelia and told her about the situation. In turn, Amelia had called the Magical Defense Department, who, as everyone could see, had quickly made it to the middle school with choppers and all.

As she got herself off the stretcher, Joannie commented, "That was some swift thinking on your part, Fai."

The blonde gave her a dramatic bow, which he seemed to soon regret as his face made a painful expression

Turning towards Amelia, Joannie asked, "So, is Wrynn dead?"

"Unfortunately, no." The iciness in her guardian's voice surprised Joannie. She had never seen Amelia this angry before. "From what the police told me, a sniper just hit him with a tranquilizer, before he fell and landed on some bushes."

"Wow." Was all Joannie could say. "At the very least, I had thought that if a bullet hadn't killed him, the fall would have."

"I had thought so, too." Amelia remarked. Huffing, she muttered, "That man is very lucky that I thought he was dead otherwise..." Shaking her head, she let out long sigh. "Anyway, I'm just glad you two are all right."

"Us, too, Amelia." Joannie sighed herself, before giving a relieved smile. "Us, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, please review!**

_**(1)**_ You thought that Galdric Wrynn had already been beaten, didn't you? *smirk*

_**(2)**_ The word "Focus" is probably self-explanatory, but in case you were wondering, a Focus is an area in which a mage is most skilled, almost naturally. However, a mage can still do other things that are outside his/her Focus.

**_(3)_** Needless to say, Galdric Wrynn's Focus is detonation.


	21. Chapter 11 of Episode 2

_**Author's Note**_**: Here is the last part for "Episode Two" of **_**Idiot Blonde and the School Witch**_**. I am still in the process of working up a plot for "Episode Three", although I do have a good idea of where to start. Also, I am sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**In other news, this is officially the first anniversary I got **_**Idiot Blonde and the School Witch **_**started!**

_**Joannie**_**: What are you talking about? The first anniversary was the weekend before last.**

_**Author**_**: Okay, fine. So, I am late by a week—**

_**Joannie**_**: A little more than a week.**

_**Author**_**: All right, a little more than a week. But still, it's something to celebrate! A whole year since I began my first fanfiction! Yaaaay!**

_**Joannie: **_**(snorts) It took you a whole year just to do two episodes of this fanfiction. Yeah. Real impressive.**

_**Author**_**: Oh, shush! You forget that I still have school to think about. And I've also been working on "Animal Guardians".**

_**Fai**_**: (brightly) You mean the one with me in a **_**Fruits Basket**_** crossover?**

_**Joannie**_**: Speaking of which, when are you going to update "Animal Guardians"?**

_**Author**_**: (gulps guiltily) Er, well—**

_**Joannie**_**: The last chapter was two months ago. You have at least started the next one, right?**

_**Author**_**: (suddenly and loudly) Now, now! Let's not keep the readers waiting! Onward to the disclaimer and then the story!**

_**Joannie**_**: (narrowing eyes at Author) Why did you just avoid the question?**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I do NOT own **_**Fruits Basket**_**. It is owned by Natsuki Takaya. I do NOT own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**. It is owned by Bisco Hatori. I do NOT own **_**Friendly's**_**.

* * *

**

For the umpteenth time that day, Owen sighed. His classmates around him were now starting to give him strange looks. He didn't care.

Slumping in his seat, Owen wearily rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Last night had to be the worst night of his life. As soon as that ghost clown had jumped out of nowhere, Owen ran, screaming as fast as his legs could go out of the attic and soon out of the school. It was several minutes later when he was panting by a gas station that he realized that he had gone the opposite direction of the community center. Once again, he began running. Unfortunately, the pumpkins kept falling out of the plastic bag along the way, causing him to stop and scrounge for them in the dark. By the time, Owen had finally reached the community center, it was to find out that five groups had already handed in their scavenger hunt pumpkins. Gregory and Mitchell Mason, who had been there for the past twenty minutes, looked at each other, before Greg said, "Wow. So we just wasted two hours of our lives."

Owen said nothing as he numbly accepted his _Buddy's_ ice-cream certificate _**(1)**_. They were right. He had spent two hours, _two hours_, getting frightened at every masked person that came his way, jumping at every skull or bat he saw, and what was he able to achieve for it? Just a stupid, flimsy card. He was so filled with disappointment that when he went home, he couldn't bear to look his sister in the eye.

His hands went to the pocket of his khakis, where he still kept the certificate. _Can't get a job, can't win a stupid contest_, he thought gloomily. _How pathetic can I get?

* * *

_

The bell had just rung, and students were already milling out into the halls, eager to get out of the building. Owen trudged along the crowd, hardly paying attention to his surroundings. He had just walked outside when he saw plump woman with glasses make her way towards him.

"Excuse me," she said, "but are you Owen Hendricks?"

Owen blinked at her. "Yes."

"Oh, good! I found the right person." She sighed in relief. Holding out her hand, she gave a pleasant smile. "It's nice to meet you, Owen. I'm Amelia Sage, Fai and Joannie's guardian."

Owen stared at her bewildered, before taking her offered hand and shaking it. "How do you do, ma'am?"

"Oh, please, don't call me 'ma'am'," Amelia replied, as she waved her other hand at him. "It makes me feel like an old lady. Actually," she said, "I was meaning to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You see, I manage my own bookstore downtown. It's _The Sage's Bookshelf_. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Um, well," Owen said, scratching his head, "I've visited it before a couple of times."

"Well, Owen," Amelia continued, "I'm a little short on help, right now. And," she grinned, "I heard that you were available at the moment."

Owen gawked at her, not daring to believe it. "Y-you mean—seriously-?

"Seriously." Amelia nodded, still smiling.

He continued to stare at her in shocked disbelief, when he stammered, "Um, w-wait, d-did Flouri—I mean, Fai ask you to…?"

At that, Amelia shook her head. "Actually, Joannie was the one who suggested it; Fai backed her up."

Owen was surprised. "Gordan…did…?"

The woman chuckled lightly. "Joannie may not always seem it, but," she said with fondness, "that girl cares a lot about the people around her."

He did not say anything. Who would've thought that Joannie Gordan, the infamous School Witch, would do something that for him?

"So!" Amelia suddenly declared. "How about it? Hours are flexible, I pay about eight dollars an hour, oh, and I try to make sure to that my employees' schoolwork is not interfered with. Well," she raised her eyebrows at him inquiringly, "what do you say?"

Owen paused, before letting out a joyous smile. "When do I start?"

* * *

At the sound of the door opening, Joannie and Fai glanced up from their homework to see Amelia walking into the house.

"So?" Joannie asked.

Amelia grinned at them. "I think he's going to be a big help at the store."

"Oh, so it's working out?" Fai brightly piped up.

Their guardian nodded. "His first day went pretty smoothly. He stocked up the books very neatly, and he was very friendly with the customers. He did have some trouble with the cash register, but then, considering it was his first day, that's understandable. Other than that, I'm looking forward to working with him. He's hard-working and very energetic…"

"That's one way of putting it." Joannie murmured, as she recalled Owen screaming and running nearly all of last night.

Fai chuckled, before sighing tragically, "What a pity now that all the fun is over."

"_'Fun'_?" The teenage girl stared at him incredulously. "You call last night _'fun'?_"

"Of course!"

Gritting her teeth, Joannie hissed, "Maybe you've forgotten already, but last night, we were nearly _killed_ by a convicted murderer! _How the hell was that 'fun'?_"

"Well," The blonde innocently cocked his head, "you can't deny that part was very exciting. But," he whispered, gazing into the distance, "Galdric Wrynn aside, I really enjoyed the scavenger hunt. The Mason twins laughing, Owen jumping at every stuffed witch and plastic skeleton, and everybody trying their best to get to the next clue…All that was wonderful."

Joannie was silent as she looked at him.

It was then that Amelia stated, "Well, Halloween isn't over, yet. Tomorrow is the thirty-first, and that means the trick-or-treaters are going to come around the neighborhood for candy."

Joannie stiffened as she saw an all-too-familiar glint in Fai's eyes. "Candy?"

"Oh, no…"

"You still have your costume, right?" Amelia asked Fai. "I don't see why you can't dress up again and go trick-or-treating."

At this, Fai let out a huge smile, before standing up dramatically and crying out, "What a fine idea, Madame Sage!"

Gathering up her books, Joannie muttered, "I think I'm going to do my homework upstairs—

"Let's go trick-or-treating together, Joannie!"

Having failed in her escape, the young she-mage could only let her head drop in defeat. "Great."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Please, review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy! And they would be a lovely first anniversary gift!**

_**(1)**_ Just to remind you, the first three groups to arrive with all pumpkins would receive cash prizes, while the rest would get free ice-cream certificates to _Buddy's_.


End file.
